Make My Life Again
by InMyMaster'sCloset
Summary: Is love indeed that strong, to overcome death? Are people really connected with red string of fate? IF they are, their love should last, even when they are separated with dimension, and overpower every hindrance that comes on their way. Is it their case, or are they meant to fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Naruto, nor any other affiliation, just the plot.

I was inspired by an video, and idea occurred to me, why wouldn't I try to write some NaruHina story? This is the Idea that first came up to my mind when I thought about it a bit thoroughly. I hope that someone will like it... *pleading* Anyone? xDD Anyways... try, and see! ^^

1.

-On the end beginning comes

"_Why do I feel so alone again? I've never felt alone since the time I met you… And again, during that time that passed, you were becoming more and more distant. I couldn't understand why. Your smile wasn't same, that warmest thing that hit me like a ray of light, now became mask of wax. Your blue eyes became sad, and they used to be like that wavering sky, fickle and comforting. Naruto… "  
_ Sensation of burning which alternated with stinging hit her chest again. Hinata felt like her heart ripped apart, as she struggled for one shallow breath. Ambience she couldn't recognize, her vision was blurry. Still, she had a pretty good guess where she was. Her idea was confirmed when she heard two familiar voices. They sounded… desperate. Hinata didn't want them to feel so hopeless because of her. She wanted to tell them that everything will be alright.

When she forced a smile on her rigid face, trying to speak, she choked and one considerable amount of warm liquid drenched her chin, collar and neck.

Voices became yells, and yells became louder, more hectic. It sounded like they were in such a hurry, like great ruckus. Sakura… Ino… Tsunade… Their smiling faces where last thing she saw in her mind, when she felt brief sting in her hand and everything became blank.

Late night call, few impossible words, shock, when his phone dropped on the floor, and fear that nested deep in his heart, real, paralyzing fear.  
Same fear followed him when he rushed through hospital's doors, straight towards operation room.

"Please, sir!" One nurse shouted for him, yet he cared not a bit.

"Naruto." One familiar, calm voice snapped him.

"Shikamaru!"  
"Good that you made it quickly…" he sighted and lit a cigarette.

"Eeh, Shikamaru, I don't think it's allowed."

Named man just shrugged and gave him a look.  
"You look like shit."

"Don't say… I just got back from business trip, and went to take a shower. I thought…I… " he shook his head.

"..She might be at Sakura's place, ya know. Or at yours and Ino's. I planned to search for some message. Hinata does that ya know…. She leaves little papers all around the house, noting me what am I supposed to do." He blabbed.

Shikamaru just nodded. Trying to search for words, he didn't think that he would be able to tell him right ones, it was usually Naruto's part, to comfort people. Rational geniuses aren't good with expressing emotions."

"Ino said.."

"What? Ino said what?"

"Not to worry. Tsunade is also here, they woke her up and urgently sent for her."

They continued sitting there, speechless, with Naruto crushing his fingers and Shikamaru lighting cigarettes one after another. Time was passing by so slowly!

"Sir…" one nurse showed up. They both jumped.

"Smoking is strictly forbidden in hospitals!" she scolded Shikamaru.

"But… this is my therapy." He looked down sadly.

"Consider that we have patients here, it's unthinkable..-"

"it's fine…" Another female voice interrupted.

"I'll take it from here." Blue eyed blonde frowned.

"Yes, doctor." Nurse marched away feeling offended.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, go outside!" Ino rubbed her eyes.

"I was being Naruto's company..."

Naruto, who was sitting numbly on chair now looked up to Ino and remained quiet, unspoken question evident in his eyes.  
"What is going on?"

"Sakura will be here soon." Ino bit her lip and looked away, taking deep breath, rubbing her swollen, red eyes again.

"You… are not keeping something from me, aren't you?"

"I..c-can't.. "  
"Why do you stutter? Why is your voice tearful?"

He saw Shikamaru's frozen face. The way man looked at Ino, grabbed her by shoulders and pressed her onto his chest. How Ino's eyes became teary and one sob escaped her lips.

"Naruto…" Sakura , showed up, her face looking exhausted and wet from tears.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sorry Naruto…" she choked on her words.

His mind still didn't comprehend.

"Where's Hinata? I want to see her."

"Naruto… she died..Hinata died!" Ino cried out.

"No… NO! You're lying to me! It's just some joke right? To tease me, for being prankster… Good one, I almost fell for it!" He forced out nervous laugh.

"Now seriously, guys… "

"Dumb fool! Why would I joke with something like that?" Now Sakura yelled at him.

Suddenly cognition hit him. Hinata is gone. Never will she come back again. Died. Dead. Caput. Finito. His eyes were wide open, and his jaw fell down, now trembling. He saw Sakura coming close to him, trying to hug him, and he pushed her away, knocking her down on the floor.

He turned to nearest wall and punched it harshly, laying his hits one by another, with every word that he said.

"Can't-BE-I-Will-Not-BELIEVE IT!"  
Two strong hands embraced him and he felt scent of cigars.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru fought to keep him still.  
"Calm down, damn it!"  
"I though I might need this." He saw one injection penetrating his arm through sleeve on his shirt, and Sakura's worried face, and then, consolation came, in shape of a dream.

Funeral was… like every other. People were crying… People were mourning. Some also went hysterical, Hinata's sister, Hanabi slapped him. He saw Neji also wanted to do it, but was too good for it. On the end, everyone left. Some giving him death glares, most of Hyuugas though, some giving him sad look of compassion and few comforting words.  
And finally, he was left alone, with Hinata. Sort of. He wanted to say so much to her, and everyone were constantly butting in.

"Hinata… You would stay by my side, right? Like you promised, just before you were gone. Before everything went awry. " He scratched his head.

"Please, Hinata… Baby, wake me up from this awful nightmare. It's not funny. I don't wanna hear it! I don't want to know that you are now up there... Who will be there for me? Who will lie next to me and whisper sweet words? Who will prepare me Ramen?"

He laughed a bit hysterically. Sitting next to cold stone, he removed his coat and placed hand on gravestone.

" They kept saying that time heals, that everything will pass. But, all I can do is rewind time backwards. I can't move on. I still feel you with me. There will be none like you."

"Well hello there, Naruto."

"Huh? Hinata?" he leaned over her tomb and stared at tiny cracks in the rock.

"Over here, dumbass… I'm not Hinata."

Naruto looked up and saw one man who was sitting on a… huge frog? And glancing him self-confidently.

"I have a proposition for you…"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why don't interrupt me! Eeh, I guess that comes first. I shall tell you my true Identity... I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West! Not even in the heavens! A White-haired frog tamer. Even a crying baby would stare in awe... Behold, because this is one and only opportunity for you to meet The great Jiraiya! That is me!"  
"Huh?"

"Don't you just 'huh' me! Anyways, now that we've settled this,Naruto..-"

"How do you know my name?"

"For god's sake boy! Offers first, questions later!"  
"Fiiine…" Naruto pouted.

"Good. Great… Where was I? Ah, right! What would you do, if I told you that I can give you another chance to be all lovey-dovey with your Hinata-chan?"

"Wh-what? WHO'S lovey-dovey?!"

" You were, just now.." Jiraiya just shrugged, making Naruto to blush.  
"It's very rude to butt in people's conversations!"  
" You were actually having monologue… No offense. What I'm saying here, I want to give you another chance to be happy. "  
"What is this? Some kind of trick? Do you want me to..-"

"I'm not kidding… I'm sitting on a huge frog here, can't you see?"

"Well, you have a point there."

"So, will you accept it?"

"What comes with it?" Naruto glanced him suspiciously.

"Nothing at all."  
"All this you do because you're kind hearted?" Jiraiya nodded.

"So that you can see your Hinata again, kiss her and..-"

"You IDIOT! Shut up!" Naruto's face went all red.

"My, aren't you touchy… Well, what do you say?" Old dude grinned.  
"Deal!"  
"Aren't you gonna think this thoroughly?"  
"What's there to think?"  
"Alright then.." Jiraiya snapped his fingers . With one flash, a portal shrouded in mist opened.

Without any hesitation, Naruto walked in.

"Oh, right… One warning… things might not be going the way you used to.."

"What?"

"Eeh, you'll see… I'm just saying, you might need to put a lot effort in it, this time.."  
"Wait, you old..-"

Before he could continue, Jiraiya snapped his fingers again, and just like that, portal closed.  
"Silly boy… I wish you luck… See that Gamabunta? That boy has iron will! I hope he'll succeed."  
Frog just croaked and jumped highly in air.

* * *

Sooo? Opinions, people! I would appreciate it.. Indeed! *smile*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto *sighs* it's obvious, isn't it? If I did maybe we would see a bit of NaruHina...  
Now, about this chapter, I must say I'm not really pleased with it... Usually, when I write something, it goes through a bunch of phases, first one is writing, and others are about rereading and rewriting, which didn't happen with this chapter. Mostly because it confused me, it's writer xD ( funny ) and because I just couldn't alter it... It's cut out from third and this is how it ended up...  
Still, it should work for going to actual story.. Did I confuse you too? xD

Now, the important part: Thank You! To everyone who read and reviewed, to ones who are following this story, you have no idea how much it means to me!

And also to aaronvang69: I must say, you got a lot of it!

Although, I'm not sure is it different universe, when I think about it, I always see picture of aliens, robots and different creatures (hey Star wars fan here!) *laughs* so I decided, maybe it can be like a time travel...

anyway, to the serious business now:

2

-New chance

There was that annoying sound again, that kept repeating. Naruto decided to ignore it. For first five times. Now, it was only making tension and something started boiling in him. For God's sake, why can't he sleep?!

Then, it magnificently stopped! Nesting deeper in his bedding, he smiled satisfied.

"Oii, Narutoooo!" just like that, his dreamland fell apart again.

"Dobe! Wake up, we'll be late because of you! Sheeesh…"

Wait… He knew that voice! That arrogant, self-confident, insolent tone!  
"Sasukee!"  
"What? You're still in you pajamas?! And get rid of that silly cap will you, it's ridiculous!" Sasuke yelled back from under his window. Followed by really angry and annoyed Sakura." Uh-oh…

What the hell was going on? Sasuke was here, he indeed had his old cap that he used to sleep in, which he got rid off when Sasuke left… Left! Then why was he here? And they are late where?  
Something was strangely odd when he looked himself in a mirror.

_"Can't be.. You've gotta be kidding me!"_

There he was, returning him astonished look, ten years younger version of himself. What was this, a time travel?

" Narutooooo! If you don't come out, I swear I'll come in there and pull you out, even if you are still in your underwear!"  
"Fiiine!I'm coming! You insolent bastard!" Naruto had to smile. He missed Sasuke, their fights, insults and most of all, his support. When he left, another hole was opened in Naruto's heart. Now, that hole seemed a bit filled. Gaily, he grabbed some clothing and school bag that he presumed he will need.

They walked along in silence. Naruto eyed Sasuke, Sakura was glancing Naruto, and Sasuke… well, he was looking straight forward.

"What is it,dobe? Do I have something on my face?"  
"Hmmm… Well, I was just about to say it, but then I realized, it actually is your face!"  
"Why you!..-"

"Naruto, stop teasing Sasuke…" Sakura sighted.

"Geez, can't person have fun?" he started pouting.  
"Yes, if it actually is funny…" She gave him a look.

"What?"

"N-Nothing… I just though… forget it."

"Come on, Sakura, you can't just start something , and end conversation immediately!"

"I said forget it, now I have to go, before I get late..-"

Rest of her words never came out, as she stared at scene in front of them. Naruto followed her gaze, until he reached a bunch of… No, a horde of girls all gathered at the entrance.  
"Looks like your welcoming committee is ready.."

"My WHAT?"  
One of them screamed, pointing at him, and all eyes settled on Naruto.  
"Naruto!" "It's Naruto!" "Where, I don't see him?" "There, at the entrance gate!" "Next to that pinkette bitch!"  
"I heard that, you scum!" Sakura threatened with fists.

"Alright, so I'm gonna go now…" Naruto took a few steps backwards.

He turned to leave. But to leave where? They were… EVERYWHERE!

"What do you mean 'Leave'? Aren't you going to greet them, as usual?"

Sasuke seemed surprised.

"What? NO! God, no! They look like they'll eat me alive! I don't even get what is wrong with them…"

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him suspiciously. That's why they missed to notice couple of girls that ran towards them.  
"Waah, see you later, guys! I'll maybe be late!" he yelled from quite a distance.  
"Wow, I had no idea he's that fast." Sasuke just nodded in agreement.  
"Now, who just called me bitch? I might as well settle that before I go to Shizune's class…" she cracked her knuckles.  
" Carefull… I'll just wait here…" Sasuke smirked.

Couple of minutes later, and few broken branches, if not some of the bones, and Naruto was ready to get out of the bush that he had hid into.  
He mumbled as he cleaned his shirt and jeans from dust. All this looked like some sort of a wicked nightmare, and he was afraid it could get even worse.  
He glanced at his watch. Damn, he should hurry, before he is late. If he could remember well, Iruka's class was first.

Sneaking through school hallways, he found his classroom. Whenever he heard girlish voice, he got chills down his spine. Entering like a beaten cat, he dragged himself to his seat, where he found pretty amused Sasuke.

"Did they get you?"

"Almost… few times… " he yawned and lied on his desk.  
"What is all this ruckus anyway?"

"What are you talking about, it was always like this…" Sasuke looked at him like he was mental.  
"Alright, guys, I would like you to calm down!" Iruka suddenly showed up, clapping his palms.  
"I have something to announce!"  
Naruto looked up. What was that about? He tried to remember… When their last year started, on the same start… She came! Of course! How could he even forget!

His heart raced when Iruka opened doors, letting one person to come in.

"I hope you'll get along with her well, I will not stand any foolishness! Is that clear?"

For some reason, he was eyeing Naruto.  
When she came in, a wave of nostalgic feelings hit him. She had same beautiful, long, silk, dark hair. Here eyes held that mysterious color of lavender, her face was so… gentle. Naruto's heart skipped beat.

"Now, could you please introduce yourself to the class?"  
"Umm.. H-Hello everyone! I-I am Hyuuga Hinata, n-nice to meet you all!"

And she even stuttered! He completely forgot that. When Hinata got used to him, she stopped with that. And also with playing with her fingers whenever she was nervous.  
"Oi… Idiot… what's with that grin?" Sasuke whispered next to him.  
"Huh, what?" Naruto snapped out from his thoughts.

"Alright, let's find you a seat.."  
That's it! Naruto was exulting. Last time, Hinata decided to take place behind him, in the back of the classroom, considering the fact that she was new and didn't want to draw attention. And also, there were no other free seats. All he was supposed to do is to lay back and wait.

"You can sit here, it's free…" one voice broke through classroom.

Naruto rose from his seat.

He saw Hinata shyly walking through classroom, pass him by, and take seat next to… Kiba? What the hell? How did it happen? Next to Kiba there should be sitting Shino… So where the hell was he?! It can't be that especially today he decided to be late!  
Kiba, that bastard! He'll pay! He'll suffer! Naruto will put him in such torture that he will not be able to..-

"Thank you." Hinata nodded to named soon-to-be tortured boy and gave him one warm smile.

Naruto clenched his teeth. Naruto cracked his knuckles. Naruto spotted one open window and was ready to toss..-  
"Oi, dobe, open that damned book, will you? I forgot mine.." Naruto groaned miserably.  
By the end of the day, Hinata was nowhere to be found, spending half of the classes in the principal's office, and others at the school's secretariat, finishing paperwork for her transfer.  
To Naruto, it seemed like millions of years, not just few hours. It kept him occupied enough to forget about his personal problem. Which considered moving along the hallway without some girlish voice squeaking, and people following him around.  
Hellish first day ended, and Naruto just wanted to go home and eat, preferably ramen. Sasuke mumbled something about going to look for Sakura and disappeared out of his sight. Naruto just shrugged. He saw bunch of girls gathered front of the school's entrance, but, for some reason they kept distance and prompted to each other. Soon, they parted, letting someone to get through.

"Naruto, darling, did you think that you'll get away that easy?" female voice called,with chuckle. He looked up to face person that approached him.

"Shion?!"

* * *

Like I said, I'm not really pleased with it... But what do you think? Also, next chapter should have a bit of NaruHina... *yeey* I'm not sure when will be, but I'll try to make it ASAP...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Have I said it before? I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto does! I have just this plot that is becoming who knows what xD So, on to the next chapter!

Oh, yes, again, Thank You Very Much everyone who are reading, reviewing this story and all in all gave a chance to it! It means a lot... believe me, I know.. xD

-Breakdown

Bell finally rang, and Naruto jumped out of his seat. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto was taking a nap right there, at Kakashi's class, more or less. Though he would never admit it! But what else could he do, when his lectures were… in lack of better word- boring. His gaze instinctively fell on a girl in front of him, far steps away. She smiled gently as she packed her books, and threw back hair that was constantly falling on her face. Accidently, she turned towards him, and her eyes met his.  
Naruto saw how her cheeks turned lightly red, how her hand lost its balance and grace for a moment. She quickly turned her face away as he just continued to stare at her.

Hyuuga Hinata was wondering, what this boy wanted from her? He was one of the most popular boys at school, although it seemed to her sometimes that he didn't care at all. He had that famous model Shion wrapped around his finger, well, probably it's best to say elbow, since every time she saw her she was somehow sticked to Uzumaki… Like some glue or something? Not that she cared, no! She shook her head. Why would she care then, that whenever she looked at him, his eyes are on her, like he was inspecting her. And yet, his eyes…

The way they looked at her, like he was able to see deep down in her soul, piercing her guard and disarming her. They held deep sadness in them, unhidden need, like he expected something from her. For the second time again, she felt strangely attracted to him. First time was when she entered this classroom. When she saw him nonchalantly sitting in that chair, like he had no worries on his thoughts. Forsaking these uneasy thoughts, she went out of the classroom.  
Less did she know what was on his mind. Naruto leaned to his right, where was sitting most mysterious and quiet person in his class.  
"Oi, Shino…" Named boy just lifted his eyebrows, noting that he heard him.  
"Where are we heading to again?"  
"To the gym…"  
"Not physical activity again!" he groaned… Naruto couldn't decide what was worse, being a guy, and having Maito Guy for a teacher, or being a girl and being coached by that crazy Anko! He stressed when he remembered how Ino and Hinata looked after their last class.

He noticed Shikamaru was still sitting at his desk.  
"Shikamaruu!" he leaned to him and hit his shoulder, making a boy jump out of his chair.  
"What the hell, Uzumaki?"  
"Why are spacing out?"  
"I am… not!" he was being little annoyed.  
"Thinking of certain someone?" Shikamaru eyed him.  
"Why are you even talking to me, Uzumaki?"  
"What are you talking about, Nara?" now Naruto was pissed.  
"Well, pretty boy like you, god-given womanizer, shouldn't talk to loser like me…" Irony was obvious in his words.  
"I'm not a womanizer, you dumbass… and I want to be your friend" he offered his hand. Shikamaru was still eyeing him.  
"This is not… one of you pranks again, is it?"  
"Of course not!"

Actually, Naruto was feeling nostalgic. In his world, Sasuke left, and only one who was around to give him advice was Shikamaru. Even though it was so 'Troublesome' for him. Naruto missed his laziness and monotone speaking, the way this genius could see simple solution for what was considered as the world's greatest problem, like where to buy Ramen when it's Christmas Eve…  
Shikamaru finally decided that Naruto was honest, and took his hand.  
"Now, get your lazy ass, class is about to start!" he smiled widely, leaving Shikamaru confused and in deep thought.  
Few moments later, Naruto regretted for his previous enthusiasm. Listening, again, Mr. Guy's speech about youthness, he frowned at guy across him. He was from Sakura's class, and he listened teacher's rambling with such commitment, like he almost took him serious… He isn't is he?

Even worse, dude was like, prefect copy of their teacher, even the eyebrows- yeah, Naruto shivered at this. He remembered, his name was Rock Lee, and all in all, he wasn't such a bad guy in the end. At least he was funny.  
Sasuke, on the other hand, had completely opposite opinion, and looked like he will commit murder, if Lee throws another kiss to Sakura. Yep, he looked ready for ripping some heads off.

"Dobe, let's play basketball…" Sasuke's fists were clenched.  
" But, Lee's class is playing…"  
"Exactly… we need one more player."  
Naruto looked around empty seats at gym and saw one lonely figure that was reading book.  
"Shikamaru! Oi!" named boy looked at direction from were voice was coming. Naruto was waving at him, then ran to him.  
"Come on, we need one more player for the team."  
"You're still talking to me?"  
"Quit joking and just come already!"  
"Whatever, it's too troublesome…" Naruto frowned… Then thought deeply about this problem.  
"Don't be party spoiler. Besides, you might attract some girls at you…" He grinned.  
"Man, that's creepy, stop with that grin!" Shikamaru's cheeks turned lightly red. He sighted deeply and took off his sweater.  
"Fine… I'll help you…troublesome…"  
"Ehh, you already said that…"  
They hurried back to the court, where Sasuke's team obviously was loosing.  
"This lazy dude? Seriously?"  
"Stop being ass Sasuke… Besides, Shikamaru is genius, he can figure out perfect tactics, since these guys are whipping floor with you…"

Indeed, Lee, Neji, along with boy that looked like emo,Gaara, and his brother Kankuro, they were exulting on the other side of the field.

"Shikamaru… good, you can come in instead of me, I need to have a snack…" their classmate Chouji seemed relieved.  
"Yeah, no problem, bud… Uchiha, I hope you have no problem with this?"  
"Not at all, Nara… be my guest…"

It seemed that lightnings are going to start firing when Kiba interrupted them. Making situation even worse, cause now Naruto started glancing daggers at him.

Match continued, and it was like Naruto said, Shikamaru haven't taken main spot, but he was brain of the team, so they started scoring again, and taking a lead even. It took everyone's attention, even girls aligned, cheering.

For who knows what reason, when class ended, Mr. Guy was absolutely proud, talking about excellent teamwork, power of youthness , strong will, and who knows what else crap.

As for Naruto, he concluded one thing… He was absolutely brilliant matchmaker. He huffed proudly and smiled widely when he saw how Ino approached Shikamaru, giving him a towel, just when he took of shirt that was soaked, because one blond air-head 'accidentally' spilled a bottle of water on him.  
What he didn't like is to see that Hinata borrowed her bottle of water to Kiba. It was supposed to be him, it happened that way when they met... other life though. Naruto decided to ignore it, just this one more time.  
"So… Ino, huh?" he started, later in men's locker room. Seemed like Shikamaru ignored him.  
"She's just a childhood friend…"  
"Sure about that? It seemed to me that she…-" he bit his tongue. What happened in his world, still haven't happened here. It drove him a bit crazy, because Naruto was used to things as they were. Except Hinata…  
"She what?"  
"Well, you know… might like you and that stuff…"  
"As I know, she likes that Sai dude… and how it concerns you anyway, Uzumaki? Naruto just shrugged. How could he explain anyway?  
"You're being strange… are you sure that you're feeling alright?"  
"I am… Let's just say I woke up, that's it…" Shikamaru gave him strange look, then nodded in agreement.  
"Later, Naruto."  
"Yeah… " he stuffed his things back into backpack and hurried out.

He wanted to run back home as soon as possible, considering how hungry he was, when he almost tripped over untied laces. He stopped to tie them up again, when he heard voices. He was kneeling just in front of the girl's locker room.

No, Naruto wasn't a pervert, at least not at this age. And he had no intention on peeking into. But voices he heard made him to hold on in front of the doors a bit. One he recognized as Sakura's, Ino, and with them, one shy stuttering voice. Naruto's heart raced when they mentioned his name.  
"So, Hinata, what do you think about Naruto?" Ino was straightaway, as always.  
"Ino, come on… leave the girl alone!"  
"Sakura, you're such a party breaker."  
"Umm…I.." Hinata twirled her fingers.  
"Look what you did now, she's embarrassed."  
"That's a good sign, isn't it?"  
"I-I… No... I don't think I like guys like Uzumaki Naruto."

And that was it. With those words, whole his world crushed down into pieces. If meteor crashes onto Earth and destroyed it, he would care less. His heart stopped a few beats, and pressure ran up his neck to his brain. With his mind blurry, Naruto started running. He wasn't going to cry. No way in hell, he never cried, well, at least not in front of the others, but now, he felt strong need to let go of something that was boiling inside of him. He quickly wiped his face with one harsh move.

Naruto wasn't weakling. And most certainly he wasn't a crybaby. So the thing was, right now in him there were fighting emotions of a grown up man, and need of a teenage boy. But both were yearning for same, love. A bit of love that he once had, that made him feel so complete, a love from a person he least hoped would be able to give him. And yet, she was giving it all to him, not asking anything in return, quietly waiting for her moment.

So where was that love now? It seemed everything was gone. And all he wanted was to touch her silk skin again, to hold her warm hand, to kiss those sweet, full lips, and to feel her hands around his neck, for just one more time. And it was impossible, because she didn't like persons like Uzumaki Naruto.  
"What the fuck is going on here?!" he cried desperately. Pushing the doors harshly, he ran out at rain. Gray sky was welcoming his pain.  
"He finally showed up.." one harsh voice spoke. Hooded figures gathered around him.  
"Who the hell are you guys? Look, I'm not in the mood for..-"  
"So he dares to speak?" other guy interrupted him.  
"I don't like it…" third.  
"We must teach him some manners first, boys…" first, the one that was, as he could guess, a leader.

Naruto haven't even blinked, when wooden bat collided with his stomach, taking his breath out of his lungs.  
"Fu..bast…" he could barely speak, as he held the painful place. He tried to get up, when other guy took a swing and kicked his back, connecting him with ground again.  
"This, you little punk, is because you dare to be rude to me. And this, because you thought you can hook up with my girl, you fucking, little worm." Boss spoke. Naruto's mind was barely able to comprehend words that his ears were collecting. He felt how two of them grabbed his arms, so he was now exposed to this bastard. He felt his legs are holding him a bit, so he waited for a moment. When bastard approached, he used those two behind him as backing to push off and kick son of a… straight into head. Which cost him. He got more beating.  
"Now that Uchiha isn't here, you're not so though are you?" Naruto saw all red. He broke away and ran onto him, knocking him onto ground and punching his face.

It was all useless. He was one, and there were four of them. In the end, he found himself lying on the ground, his mouth full of blood that was leaking down his chin, and his ribs hurting like hell, making it hard to breathe. How it happened, he had no idea. It was flashing in his head, like in a damn discotheque.  
He clumsy stood up, feeling pressure in his head like he was going to faint, and he dragged himself to school's entrance.  
All he could think about are Hinata's eyes, how worriedly she would look at him, how concerned her voice can be when he get himself in some trouble, how warm her embrace knows to be, and how fast her heart can beat. No wonder that, in that moment, he knew he was delusional. Right?

* * *

It was longer than I expected... soooo? _Opinions people?!_ I would appreciate it, really! *pleading face* I'm not even sure how I ended up with this, but... what do you think, is Naruto being delusional? *shrugs* Don't ask me, I dunno...


	4. Unreachable

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Naruto... I think that fact will never change... *sadly*

**Here I am with new chapter! it's really surprising for me... I thought this will just be one of my unfinished things, but somehow, I keep going back to it... **

**First to thank to those who are reading**!I'm glad that there is always one more person with every new chapter *jumps happily* I thought people will just give up on this from start...

Well, enough with heart-warming things, and on to the next chapter! Pretty please?

4.

Hinata felt her cheeks burning like she was on fire. It was… unpleasant question that blonde asked. Even more, her insinuations that maybe…

"No!... I'm sorry, but I don't think I like persons like Uzumaki Naruto…" she stuttered. Hinata felt change in atmosphere, it became really cold all of a sudden. Sakura glared at her, and Ino was slightly, well, slightly confused.

"Ano, don't g-get me w-wrong! I don't know Uz-uzumaki that well, but I don't think he is my type of guy."

"More like Kiba?" Ino looked at her. Hinata's cheeks turned pink again. Sakura was still in a deep thought. She clenched her fists.

"You're wrong!" she spat it out like a poison. Hinata turned to her felling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Naruto seem like a… dumbass at first sight, and yes, he is such a troublemaker sometimes. But underneath of it all, there is one hurt little boy." She shook away sadly before she continued.

"He went the wrong way, and he chose life that is self destructive. He just needs someone to snap him out of it. Unfortunately, everyone here are stupid enough to fall on his sweet words and charming smile. Insert bunch on money, and he seems like a perfect opportunity. Every girl believes that she's the one to tame him. That's when he becomes disappointed. So, just having fun at first, he then dumps them, breaking their dreams of stylish life." Ino nodded in agreement.

"That's true… I think you are looking at only two girls that aren't falling for him." Ino smiled and added.

"Well, there are three of us now, so… welcome to the club!" she chuckled. Sakura's cheeks rose to pink and she turned away leaving, waving them off.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Ino offered politely.

"N-no.. no need." Hinata looked down. "I'm sorry, I hope miss. Haruno haven't misunderstood me."

"Don't sweat it, Sakura is just like that… bitchy all the time, it's her natural state I guess…" she waved and with one 'bye', hurried out.

Hinata walked back to her locker, remembering that she forgot one of her books. She sighted and looked through the window. It seemed that rain will start falling. She put on her jacket and fixed her hood, hugging her books. She hoped that maybe her father… no, that Hanabi will remember to send a car to pick her up.

Out, cold air blew, sending chills down her spine.

Hinata thought about Sakura's words again. It was echoing in her mind, and she felt guilty for some reason. She made a mistake? She hasn't even done anything. Excuses with which she tried to justify herself were falling down together with her guard. Indeed, she misjudged Uzumaki, without even trying to know him. Maybe because she was influenced with other people's words, maybe it was because of behavior that others held towards him, she was made to jump out of her ordinary self and become like them- blind.

For no particular reason, she picked her glance up from her feet and caught a strange view. Group of hooded figures were running out of the schoolyard. Something was odd it this picture, she thought as she continued her way with faster steps.

Something was lying on the ground numbly. With every step that she took, bringing her closer, she was able to discern object in front of her. Something that eventually turned out to be a person. With surprise, she recognized black coat and bunch of blond hair. Hinata felt like something was in her throat as she swallowed hardly.

Without even noticing, she dropped books that she was gripping so tightly. They fell on the cold concrete making loud noise that echoed through empty yard. Rain drops started falling on white pages filled with curved, italic, female handwriting, smearing the ink.

Uzumaki Naruto was right there, on the ground, with his face covered in blood.

* * *

Naruto's ears were picking up some sound, but he wasn't sure what exactly he was hearing. He put an effort in opening his eyes and making his muscles to move, trying to get up. He noticed that he was sitting on a cold floor, his shoulder leaned on someone, same someone that held him close in arms, calling his name.

"Do you hear me, Uzumaki? Can you stand up?" concern… anxiety… and something else, he just couldn't conclude what, he recognized in its voice. He blinked a couple of times, and his sight became clear.

"Hinata?!" she jumped away from him, suddenly letting go, and Naruto felt loss of support. He propped on his hand. Pulling himself together, he remembered previous events.

"_I don't think I like persons like Uzumaki Naruto_…"

It was so vivid in his mind, same as though she spoke it again. He felt angry, disappointed and most of all… sad. What was so wrong in him, that she felt like rejecting?

"Are you alri-right?" he heard her asking.

"Yeah…"

"You… whe-where does it h-hurt?" another quickly spoken question.

"_if you really are in such a rush you should just leave_…" he thought.

"Here…" he placed his palm on chest, right above heart. "Her absence hurts so much…" he concluded.

"Ah, y-your girlfriend? Sh…should I,you know… call her?"

"What? Ah, you mean Shion? She's not my girlfriend… this someone is very special to me. Whole my life revolved around her, and now it's all gone…" Hinata handed him one napkin and pointed out on his face.

"Thanks…" his cheeks hurt like hell when he touched his face. He spilled blood out of his mouth.

"What happened to her?" She asked and stood up, following his motion. Naruto wasn't facing her. If he was, she would be able to see how his lover lip shivered, how his jaw tightened. He turned to her, glancing her from aside.

"She died…" it wasn't complete lie though. Hinata really did die. And that person that stood so tensely, weakly, behind him, like she was afraid of him, that woman was not his Hinata. Yes she had same eyes, her voice held same warmness. It just wasn't meant for him. She was only Hinata's bad copy.

"But, I guess that doesn't concern you."

He threw on the floor napkin that she just gave him, like he didn't care at all. In that moment Hinata realized- She and Naruto were two different worlds that could never join together. There wasn't even slightest chance that she could ever be with someone like him. He was that unreachable.

She picked up her napkin in a slow motion, her body just refusing to listen to her mind. She then noticed, her hands were still colored with his blood.

Hinata forced herself to look up, watching him teetering, limping a bit even, as he walked away from her.

"Miss. Hinata!" one voice snapped her out. "I came to pick you up.-"he looked at her astonished, following her gaze.

"Is everything alright?" she nodded quickly, her head wobbling forth and back, and she practically ran into car. Her driver was still looking around, probably guessing what the hell happened there, when he finally decided that it was time to go, before Mr. Hyuga fires his sorry ass.

* * *

Naruto was dragging himself down the open road. His heart was aching, but his mind was emotionless. He felt that something just slipped from his arms. It will never come back. He tried to clear his dried throat.

"Naruto?! Oh my god, Narutoo!" familiar girlish voice called out for him.

"Dobe?"

Sasuke and Sakura gathered around him.

"What happened to you?" pause…

"Say something!" She shook his shoulders. Naruto's face turned into painful grimace. Sakura's hands just slipped down weakly.

"I can't take it anymore… Everything here is so wrong! I don't even belong here! This is not my world!" he shouted to no one in particular, and to the whole world.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked desperately.

"Dobe come on… pull yourself together.. let's just take..-"

"LET GO!" he broke away and pushed him.

"I don't want this shit to keep happening! Do you hear me?!" he looked up to the sky. Sakura and Sasuke were sure in one thing, Naruto lost his mind.

They heard a sound of harsh braking, and smell of burning tires tingle their noses. One black car stopped, and white haired man with dark sunglasses got out of them. He approached to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto just kept staring at him in shock, his mouth wide open, his eyes intimidated.

Man slowly hugged him, turning him towards car.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing? Who are you, mister?" Sasuke gripped his hand.

"I'm Naruto's custodian Jiraiya, I'm here to take care for him."

"Yeah, well, aren't you a bit late?" Sakura pointed out cynically.

"Yes… I can't deny it, I'm deeply sorry that this happened… but where were you two?" he shoot back. These two remained silent, avoiding his eyes.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take him to hospital…" he turned away, pushing Naruto gently in the car. Named boy just followed, disappearing in the darkness within the car. Headlights flashed and they quickly drove away.

* * *

Like always, sincerely asking for your **OPINIONS** people! I'm looking forward to it, even if you don't like something, I would like to know. Thanks! :D


	5. Lost soul

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own Naruto... and that's truth... **:( xDD

Here I am with new chapter! Earlier than I though, but I really felt need to write, soo... a product of my work :D I have next one pretty much done, I just need to write it down nicely, and soon, it will be uploaded too :D

**Serious business:** Thank you everyone! again, for liking, 'favorite'-ing and giving a chance to this, it means a lot to, me, well, it's a proof that I know how to write a story, right? :P i hopee... *sighs*

No time wasting anymore, enjoy!

* * *

5.

He woke up with a sensation of tingling in his fingers. His skin was aching all over his body, from his cheeks to his feet. It was same as if huge dolly ran over him… a couple of times actually. But that was not the problem. It was this feeling of deep hole, abandonment that he was feeling, that feeling was creating discomfort and made him nervous. He heard two voices silently arguing few steps further.

Well, first one, male voice was humbly justifying, the other, female, was actually snarling pretty much loud, enough to wake him up.

He looked around. White walls, while sheets, smell of disinfectant… A hospital.

"What were you thinking, Jiraiya?" He knew that voice… definitely!

" I was just trying..-"

"Come on.. continue with justifying… what did you mean to accomplish with this kinky setup of yours? You know that rules exist to be obeyed!"

Naruto cleared his throat, sour like he ate a bunch of sand… well, he was not very far from the real deal actually, considering the fact that he haven't drank anything for who knows how long. He heard his voice, raucous like a rusted gear.

"G-granny?" woman flinched and hurried to his direction.

"Naruto! Finally, you're awake…" Tsunade sighted.

"You put yourself into quite a mess."

"Probably… I don't have any ideas what have I done this time…"

"Forget about it.." She saw how his lips got thinner when he tightened his lips. She shook away, agitated and threw one blaming look at Jiraiya.

"It's all your fault."

"I know that!" he was slightly irritated.

"Granny, I wanna talk with him… alone." She clenched her jaw and marched out.

There was slight pause, discomfort was almost touchable enough to be cut with a knife.

"You know granny?" old man just nodded firmly.

"Figures… do you mind explaining me, what the fuck is going on here?" no, he was not going to yell. Well, he would, but pain in his chest prevented it.

"Calm down, you have two broken ribs…" Like he guessed his thoughts, but then old man kept quiet again. Naruto saw how he was picking words carefully, giving up in the end, with a long sigh.

" I did warn you, remember? I explained you it won't be easy, I told you that you can change your mind." He placed palm on his back of his neck, and stretched it lightly. Naruto took a better look at him. Jiraiya look exhausted, like he wasn't resting for days, his shirt wasn't tucked and was casually unbuttoned, and a bit creased, just like his pants. He was a complete mess.

"You lived a little different life here. Frankly, it was exact opposite of old you. I mean, you you! I am confused… The thing is, what are you doing here, is changing things."

"So? A person can't change?"

"Of course it can… but it's not simple as that. You came here, bearing a sin from your previous life, and now it is reflecting on your current one. Consider it as a… Karma."

"And Hinata…?"

"You hurt her a lot, back there. This is a pay back. You can't have them both, Naruto." He looked down sadly.

"What?"

"I know what you are doing, learning from your previous mistakes, trying to make everything perfect. You want to keep Sasuke and also line up with Hinata again. You can't do that, Naruto. You have to choose between them."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I am very serious. The more you struggle to make things better, the more Hinata will alienate."

"She is already…" he greeted his teeth.

"Maybe.. and maybe it is no too late yet. Do you want to give up on her? I told you, you can't go back now, but you can let her be happy, you know."

"No! I just… don't know anymore."

"Remember Naruto, there will be no beginning, if there's no end." He turned, walking away towards the exit doors.

"What are you saying?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "Oh, I remembered…" he came back and placed something on bed, next to Naruto.

"Relax a bit, will you? You still have to recover." He grinned widely and went out.

Naruto glanced objects that he gave him. Some magazines? He picked it up and opened, not actually interested, when he realized, what magazines they actually were. Smiling women, poorly dressed, if that's what you could call dressed, returned him seductive glance.

"Hey! You…! Pervert! Take this with you! Do you hear me?! Don't make me come there and shove it there where sun's rays don't reach!"

He heard old man laughing wholeheartedly and Naruto, for the first time after a while, put a smile on his face, even for a bit.

* * *

Couple of days later, and Naruto was finally resting at his place. Home, sweet home. Shion, who was coming to visit every day, even though he pointed out that it wasn't necessary, he had great nursing at hospital, Shion now took over that duty.

She insisted on cooking, washing his clothing, changing bandages on his face accordingly to Tsunade's instructions, and buying groceries, something that even Naruto didn't do when he was able to.

And Naruto, he just lied there, on his bed, without any thought on his mind. He was grateful, for all her hard work, and yet, he didn't know what to say, or do. It seemed to him that she was reaching to far more than he was able to give her. Still, she stayed by his side.

Naruto sighted and turned to his unharmed side, closing his eyes. And she was there.

Jiraiya's words confused him. He kept thinking it over and over again, and coming to same conclusion. To let go… He wanted her to be happy, he really did. But, he wasn't sure, will he be alright. Yet, Naruto could never be so selfish, to think only about himself.

He turned to his back again_. "Is she really going to be more happy with.. Kiba? If she is, then…" _ He will let her.

Shion was worried. She stood there, on his doorstep, and watched as he continued to close himself even more, with every day that passed. This was not her Naruto. Naruto that she knew, he was strong, fearless, he was a bit crazy and mean, but he was confident, and hell, he was aware of it! He wasn't afraid to step on the line, and challenge, whole world if he had to, just to keep tracking his goal. He was not a loser, and definitely not a quiter. But, for some reason, he just wasn't able to pull himself together.

Naruto complained when sunrays met his eyes. He pulled blanket over his head and turned away. He heard Shion grumbling somewhere in his room, mentioning something about a mess in his room. He stood up quickly when she pulled his blanket off him and jumped out of his bed.

"What the hell, woman?!"

"It was enough! I've had it! I'm sick of you whining, and refusing to get out or to let someone enter this room. Your friends are worried sick about you! Do you know how stupid I felt when I had to tell them to go away?"

"So?" she wasn't wearing pleased look on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto… you will get out of here, this instant, and go the living room, sit and eat your lunch! I bought you ramen…" she added nonchalantly. He rushed out like a storm. After a couple of hours, she was done with cleaning, and she sat tiredly on the couch, next to him.

Naruto was cracking his knuckles. He was feeling like an idiot.

"Thank you, Shion… You were right about what you said."

"No need to thank me, just snap out of it already…" she looked at him so desperately, that Naruto felt his heart breaking.

" I am here, Naruto…" she took his hand. "Like you were there for me last time. You cheered me, you believed in me and said that I can make it, and here I am today, because of you." He looked at her confused.

"Remember? You told me: '_There is no chance that I can be with someone like you, someone who won't even put an effort into her dreams. Fulfill it, become a model, show me that you are worth of me, then, come back to me.'_ And here, I'm back, because of you."

She leaned towards him.

"I'm a woman now, Naruto. And I know how to love. If you let me, I will show you…-" she whispered into his ear.

"I'll show you how it feels, when someone cares." Naruto was struck. His heart was beating fast, and his emotions were mixed. He could never… not to his Hinata, he could never do something like this! He places hands on her shoulders.

He felt light kisses on his neck. It made his blood boil. _'Traitorous hormones' _he thought, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Let me to get close to you, Naruto…" her voice was so… luring. Naruto closed his eyes shut, pressing his eyelids hard. He needed to feel, just for a moment, to feel something!

Her hands caressed strong muscles of his arm and soft skin of his neck. Her lips wondered from his ear to his neck, then his chin, intentionally avoiding his lips that he wanted to taste so badly! Just a bit, to let his emotions and sapience to go to hell, and give himself to lust.

Naruto grabbed her waist and pinned her down on the couch, his body above hers, his lips crashing onto hers into fierce kiss. His palms that were resting on her hips now wondered all over her body, pulling her shirt up and slipping under.

Separating their lips just for a moment, to let her take a breath, he slid down her chin to her neck where blood was pulsating, he could palpate it with his fingers.

Throwing himself into whirl of yearning, he connected their lips again, this time slowly, defying her to make next move. She let out a moan, and Naruto's mind gone off. He let one quiet whisper, one small word, slip from his lips.

* * *

As always... *humbly* **Opinions** guys! I'm not sure about how this worked out? Do you like it? Or you hate it? I would really like to know, if it's not a bother... pretty please? *pleading* next one will also come soon! ^_^


	6. Tormented

**Disclaimer: **I... don't own Naruto... and it makes me sad. xDD

I wanted to post this chapter earlier, but I had problems with network... so I decided to put two! So next one comes straight away! Just in case... :p

**Serious business: Thank you!** everyone thanks for your patience, and for you decided to read this,even though you may not like it in the end, and for those who are reviewing! :) umm, I know that you might got bored with it like: "goood we already know how this thigs are going..."but, I would like you to bear with me... maybe I have something up in my sleeve? who knows... Special thanks to MariSkep, I liked your review so much, it's actually same what I've been thinking while writing this down, and also to Kika04, your words are what made me to write more, thank you very much! ^-^

6.

Rain was pouring really hard, she just ran into house with her head bowed down. Taking off her shoes, she left them messy, which was not like her, and ran up to her room. Slamming the doors shut, she figured that no one actually heard her, or else, they would be in front of the door by now. Hinata then threw her bag and her jacket on the bed, and kept just standing in the middle of her room, with her heart racing and her hands folded on her chests.

She was feeling odd. Looking at her palms, still colored a bit with red, she ran to the bathroom to wash them. Her eyes started burning.

What was wrong with her? It was just… concern. Yes, she was worried for one of her classmates. She splashed her face with cold water.

It was no big deal, was it? Uzumaki, or any other person, she would feel this shaken anyway. He was beaten up badly, for god's sake! Of course she was upset! She had all right to be.

"_I shouldn't let him go like that_…" she bit her lower lip. Looking into mirror, she saw her reflection. And she didn't like it.

Her shirt was also stained with his blood, on place where his face rested. She quickly took it off and threw it onto floor, almost ripping a button.

"_I should have gone with him, or take him to h-hospital, o-or something!_"

She felt guilt, once again. It was what tortured her. Hinata didn't want to leave him. But when he said those words… When he turned away like that… She felt little stab in her chest. His facial expression was like something stinky was under his nose. His messy bangs were covering his forehead and making a shadow on his face but she could discern his eyes under. Those eyes narrowed as he glanced her, and his blue eyes became darker. It sounded like he was angry, and it seemed like she was the one to blame. His words seemed so accusing, and she felt like running away. So she just rushed towards her car, and left him.

"_He will be fine… I'll see him at school, tomorrow… or maybe it two or three days, he has to recover…"_

She shook her head. The more she avoided it, the more was Uzumaki Naruto infiltrating under her skin. And it was what scared her. She didn't want to think about him, and Sakura initiated her curiosity. And then their little conversation… Hinata was sure that he was keeping something to himself.

She returned to her room and sat by her desk. Opening a book, she closed it immediately. She just couldn't focus on studying. Taking out a ribbon, she tied her hair, trying to remove hair from her face.

A knock on her doors snapped her from her thoughts. After that, she saw her little sister's face peeking in.

"Sis? Dinner is ready, father called for you."

"I'll be there r-right away." She quickly stood up and picked up her bag. From one its partition she took out school's report with her grades. She then hurried down the stairs; her father didn't like long waiting.

As she assumed, she found him sitting at the table, his chin resting on his crossed hands. When he noticed she came, he showed her to sit at her place.

Hyuuga Hiashi, famous businessman and head of the Byakugan Inc. Hinata was proud. Even though she wasn't a person that pointed out in public who her father was, actually she was usually trying to avoid that topic, she wore her last name with a certain satisfaction.

She was just terrified with a fact that she was next heiress, one who will inherit family business. Obviously, anyone could conclude one thing: Hinata was under huge pressure. Though she would never admit it.

Hinata ate slowly, every bite was like a little stone that got stuck in her throat on its way down to her stomach. Dinner went quietly, no one bothered to start a conversation, and even Hanabi remained quiet. Hinata was sure, she did something wrong, and she prayed that it will remain unnoticed. She smiled lightly.

Servants took away their plates, and she remained at her chair, feeling like on needles.

"Hinata…" Her father looked at her. His eyes, grey and almost transparent, same eyes that she used to look at every morning i the mirror, were now piercing through her false restraint. "You were late."

"Y-yes, f-father… I am sorry…" she responded quickly.

"What happened, child?" her father's calmness was terrifying. The way he spoke, slowly, carefully picking words, cold as ice daggers.

" Well.." How was she supposed to tell him? And tell him what?

"There w-was a f-fight at s-school… and o-one of m-my classmates, h-he was s-seriously injured, s-so I..."

"Did you help him?"

"Y-yes, as m-much as I could… He l-left alone."

"Looks like he didn't want your help then." He waved away discarding that topic.

"You could say so…" she mumbled under her chin. Hanabi gave her one interested look.

"Have you got your report card?"

"Yes."

"Very well… Hanabi will be staying with us a couple of days more, then she will be returning to her school." Hinata sighted. She was really glad when her sister came, but she just hasn't had enough time to spend with her. And now she was leaving.

"Give me the card and go to salon, your piano teacher will arrive in couple of minutes."

"Yes, father.." she bowed her head and took out the card.

"We will discuss this later." He stood up and went to his office, room where he spent most of his time. The thing was, their father was never leaving his job, he even brought it home with him.

"Hinata…" Hanabi came to her.

"What was that about injured classmate?"

"Eehh… it's just some guy. He's like that, always putting himself into trouble." Words just slipped her mouth. She looked at Hanabi feeling a bit ashamed.

"Aaannd… how good are you with him?"

"What? Me? No, not good at all… You could freely say that he hates me."

"Nonsense. Who would hate sister? Sister is kind and caring, nicest person in the world!"

"I'm afraid you are wrong Hanabi…" Hinata sighted and went back to her bedroom, leaving her sister with puzzled face. She slipped into her bed, under warm blanket, and closed her eyes. But dream wasn't coming, until late in the night.

* * *

Days were passing by, and Naruto wasn't returning to school. Every time Hinata entered her classroom, she expected to see him nonchalantly leaned into his chair with his feet onto his desk and huge smile on his face. And nothing. So she remained with hope that he was alright.

She caught herself glancing towards his empty chair. She just shook her head and concentrated on lecture. Bell rang, and she felt relieved. A bit more and she will be able to go home.

"Hinata? Is everything alright?" Kiba sat on her desk and looked at her curiously.

"Yes, of course…" she avoided his eyes.

"You look pretty much absent these days."

"Ehh? Really? I haven't noticed…"

"See? You haven't even noticed me noticing." He smiled.

"You're confusing me, Kiba…" she returned him smile.

"Whatever it is, that is bothering you, you will tell me, right?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing important."

"I see… Well, if you decide that it is, you tell me, okay?" She just nodded. Unwillingly, Kiba turned away, leaving. Hinata went out the hallway. She needed to catch a breath. She saw Ino and Sakura talking, few steps away. Ino noticed her and waved with her hand, calling her to come.

Considering it for a bit, she approached them with nervous steps.

"Hinata, right? I would like to apologize to you, for snapping at you, other day." Sakura offered her hand.

"I-It's alright… don't worry about it,Haruno..-" Hinata shook hands with her.

"Just call me Sakura."

"I was just telling to Sakura, I heard that Naruto is recovered." Ino, queen of gossips, informed them.

"That dumbass… He didn't even want to let me or Sasuke in his house!" Sakura greeted her teeth.

"So, he is a-alright? N-Naruto is?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Well, only person that spoke with him is Shikamaru, for some reason. And you know Shika, he's such a lazy bum when it comes to details. To everything in the mater of fact. So I guess he is fine, and soon, he will come to school."

"Thank god…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I guess I'm j-just glad that he will be alright. He looked awful."

"Wait… you saw him, that day?" Sakura seemed surprised.

"Yes…why?"

"It's nothing I guess… but Sasuke and I found him, before he was taken to hospital, and he looked really upset. Did he tell you what happened?"

"N-no…" Hinata's cheeks turned lightly pink.

"We haven't talked actually… but he mentioned something about some girl."

"Shion? I heard from Shikamaru that she..-"

"No… Not her, someone else, he said she was really important to him." Ino looked at Sakura.

"Hey, I have no idea!" she shrugged. "He never mentioned something like that." Ino's gaze turned to Hinata again.

"H-he didn't say who she was, just that she died…"

"What? Now I'm intrigued. Maybe Sasuke knows something." Their little conversation was interrupted by bell, and Sakura hurried towards her class, Hinata followed by Ino, also went to her desk. She saw blonde remained in deep though. Hinata decided not to think about it anymore.

When she entered her house, she was informed that her father is waiting for her in his office. She put away her things and dragged herself to office doors. She knocked lightly, and heard his stern voice.

"Enter."

"Father, y-you called f-for me?"

"Yes, Hinata…" he shifted through his papers and found small one.

"I saw your grades… prefect, as usual… but what is this?" he pointed to one. Hinata knew what he was talking about.

"Why are your literature grades low?" he glanced her.

"I… will try harder, father."

"Alright… I expect you to improve it soon. If you need help, should I find someone to you?"

"No, n-no need… I c-can ask someone from my c-class.."

"Very well then… I want it to be person with best grades, alright?"

"Yes.."

"You can go now…" he turned his attention to his papers again.

Hinata went out on her fingers, closing the door slowly. Then, she gasped. She hurried to the stairs and entered Hanabi's room. Her sister just finished packing and zipped her suitcase. She turned to face her with one sad look.

"Sister came.. I hoped that I'll be gone before you get home…" She looked down and sniffed.

"You're… leaving?"

"I need to continue studies…" she smiled weakly. "Sis… next time I come, I want you to have a boyfriend!" she laughed lightly.

"H-Hanabi…" Hinata scolded her.

"I just want to see you smiling sincerely."

"Do I need boyfriend for that?"

"You need someone… boyfriend just brings other benefits." She winked at her.

Hinata reproachfully looked at her and hugged her. She buried nose in her silky, light brown hair.

"I just need my little Hanabi… I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"It's alright… Don't forget to send me news!" she chuckled. "I'll be expecting a word from you. Remember, I love you sis…" she picked up her stuff and went out.

"I love you too.." Hinata whispered when it was already too late. She remained closed in her sister's room, feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Okay, this is how it went... so, I'm off to put next chapter..  
Like always, sincerely, I would appreciate your **Opinions** people! No matter what you have to say, even when you're bothered with something, it still means a lot... thanks!


	7. Breathe the name of your savior

**Disclaimer: **I still **don't** own Naruto... nothing new... and I also do not own verse that is used for this chapter's title, it belongs to the "Poets of the fall", and their beautiful song that inspired me on this story... :D

So, here a "small" gift, extra chapter... It turned out really loooong... xD so, I won't prolongue it even more... Enjoy guys! ^-^  
As always, thank you!

* * *

7.

Naruto's hands slipped under her shirt and he heard her moan. Her warm, gentle skin was horrent from his touch. He felt her hands grabbing his shirt with black and orange stripes and pulling it up, revealing his well muscled torso.

She lightly touched his warm, tanned skin with her fingertips, scribbling invisible patterns on his chests.

Their lips collided once again, and he knew he long ago lost his mind. He could see only one woman in front of his eyes.

One silent whisper, one small word escaped his lips.

"Hinata…" one name that sounded like a quiet prayer, a desperate plea.

"What?" Shion pushed him away slowly, just starring at him.

"What 'what'?" Naruto was confused.

"Hinata? Who is that?" He was struck.

"You just said her name, it must be someone you know. Who is she?" Naruto remained silent. He wasn't facing her.

"Ah, I see… she's the one, the reason why are you acting like this?"

" I don't want to talk about her."

"Well, just now, you seemed pretty eager to." She stood up angrily.

"Come on Shion, don't… it was stupid mistake."

"No! This was mistake, and good thing is that I haven't made it… and you to, Naruto." She sighted and looked at him.

"I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to…" she didn't know how to finish her line.

Good thing was that a doorbell rang. Saved! She picked up her things and rushed towards the doors. Naruto saw her eyes were teary.

"Shion, wait!" she already ran out, passing one person at the doorstep. Confused, his visitor just remained with one hand lifted in the level of the bell, like he was ready to press it again.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto smiled at him.

"Eh, wrong moment?"

"No, no, please, come in." Naruto shoved him inside and closed the doors. He saw his neighbors peeking from their doors, hoping to see what was going on.

"Trouble with women?"

"You have no idea… Beer?"

"Why not…" Shikamaru sat down on the couch and took out cigarettes.

"Can I light it?"

"You know they are bad for your health, right?" Naruto frowned at him. He plunged himself into chair and leaned into its back. Then lifted his legs on one small table.

"Please…" Shikamaru lit one and puffed out smoke, satisfied."

"You look like shit…" Shikamaru noticed. Naruto started laughing. _"You look like shit."_ He already heard that one.

"Really? Don't say…" he took a sip of his beer.

"What happened?"

"Some jerks… You should take a look at them!"

Shikamaru let one laughter.

"I'm sorry… that day, I left you alone, if I were with you, maybe.."

"Stop! Right there… don't speak like it's your fault."

" I just… I though about it all over again…" he sighted.

"If you were there, you might end up with me at hospital…" Naruto gave him one smile.

"But look, you're here, so… it's okay…" he shrugged.

"She dumped you?" Shikamaru pointed at doors that girl previously ran out through.

"Yeah.. I'm an idiot…"

"Sure you are…"

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to cheer me up?"

"By lying to you? Sorry, I'm not good with words." Pause…

"Are you alright?"

"Yup! I'm all new!"

"So, you'll be back soon?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, cause we need someone to take care for those fangirls of yours… "

"Oh crap… I may remain at home a bit more… you know, here, under my ribs, it hurts like hell!"

"Oh, shut up, you just said you were fine.."

Few hours later, and couple of beers, and Shikamaru and Naruto were tipsy. They both started talking nonsense and Naruto whined about how mean those bastards were, to beat him up, and he had no clue what was it for. Shikamaru noticed that he even faltered.

He just laughed and said that, if he was there, he would be able to figure it out with his IQ and he would solve his problem in no time. Naruto, on this, squinted and thought about it thoroughly, with his mind slower because of the influence of alcohol.

"Then she showed up, and she was all mean to me, Shikamaruu…" he whined again.

"Who was?"

"Well, you know, She!"

"Ah, I know… You're being idiot, again… you should go get some sleep." He pushed him towards his room.

"But you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I know…" he completely had no idea what was he blabbering about.

Naruto threw himself onto bed and Shikamaru slowly went out. There, in the fresh, chilled night, he smiled softly and took one cigarette. He lit it slowly, protecting small flame from light wind that blew , with one hand. He shook his head in slight disbelief. He wasn't even sure why he stopped by to see Mr. Stupid, but, now, he was glad he did.

Placing his hands onto back of his head, he decided to take a walk to his home.

* * *

For a month now, since she started year in this school, Hinata learned a lot of stuff. She realized that she actually liked Konoha High, in some twisted way, with all its flaws and also good things, and Hinata yet was satisfied with her choice. She remembered again how it felt.

When her father told her that she will be transferred, because she will be going with him, Hinata was desperate. She was leaving all behind, her sister, her friends, and all kind people that she met.

Walking into Konoha High on her first day, she felt like her heart will jump out of her chest and run away as far as possible, screaming. Her legs turned to jelly, her hands trembled a bit, and she knew that, if she had to introduce herself, she will definitely faint.

With her shaking hand, she pushed glass doors lightly and entered into her new school's hallways. And man, it was crowded. She didn't like what she saw, at first.

There was a sound of high heels tapping down the hall, crackling of a chewing gum and popping balloons. And girls! Hinata felt slightly scared of them. Make up? It never occurred to her to put it on, and she thought that it was against school rules anyway! But there they were, sitting on some benches with small mirrors, or leaning in front of mirrors at school's restrooms and fixing their lipsticks, eyeliners and mascara. Hinata had to roll her eyes.

And restrooms! Good god… first thing that she felt when she entered one was smell of cigarettes. Pretty harsh one, it burned her nose. Hinata was damn sure that those weren't some ordinary smokes.

In a cloud of smoke, from one cabin, owners of this unpleasant habit showed. Twins, with damn huge buttocks showed up and frowned at her. With one "What'ya lookin' at?" one of them pushed her aside, not a bit gently, squashing her in passant, and Hinata almost fell. She probably would, if wall wasn't right behind her. She sighted deeply and gulped. That was close. She almost put herself into trouble.

With every passing day, she was getting used to this new environment. She needed time to catch up with building and follow her schedule, since she was clueless where was she supposed to find her classrooms. So she just ended up following her classmates.

School building was divided in two floors, upper house solely for seniors, lower for everyone else. They were mixing together only when they were on a lunch break, in same refectory. Or when some freshmen came to their floor, just to peek behind the wall into their idols.

In west wing, there were art classes. Music lessons and art classes along with their sections. Hinata was seriously pondering to join, but she gave up when band members started stalking her, to persuade her to be their pianist. Somehow they found out she was playing piano. Hinata still had hard time in avoiding them, they just weren't giving up!

At the opposite side, there were Gym and sport's fields. To get to them, you were supposed to pass through the hallway with boy's and girl's locker rooms. At the end of the hall was also school's back entrance, for cases of emergency, which was, anyway, open all the time, so students that hated walking just jumped over the fence and used it.

Center of building just consisted of cabinets for social and natural science, kitchen, refectory, infirmary.

Also school had large yard where students would gather in hot, summer days and just longue on the grass with light breeze refreshing their faces. It those yards, there were also dormitories for students that came from far places and needed place to live.

All in all, it wasn't such a bad place… on the outside. But when you step into the hall, every day is a fight! Or, at least that was how Hinata saw it. Don't get it wrong, Hinata wasn't a whiner, nor that was she easy to intimidate. All that she lacked was a bit of self-confidence.

And some people just had too much of it… There were people like Kiba, that Hinata momentarily became friends with… a wanna be guys that took a maximum from every chance they could get… There was Shino, quiet and mysterious guy that always wore sunglasses that were hiding his eyes and high collar that covered his chin and mouth, and he always spoke indifferently, like he didn't care about anything that was going on around him.

There were people that were marked as losers, like Shikamaru Nara, lazy boy that was mostly sleeping on every class or at the roof top where she once caught him in watching clouds, as he explained her with yawn. And yet, he was genius with IQ over 200 and his grades were always perfect! Hinata wasn't able to conclude why was someone like him considered as a loser… Maybe because he didn't have a girl in his lap? Next to him was sitting his best friend, Choji Akimichi, with, of course, a bag of chips in his hands. A guy who was fat enough so that no one dares to say that to him. Only Ino blurt it out once. Just once.

She turned backwards and saw guy with dark, almost black hair and bored expression, looking decent in his sleek clothing and always wearing a perfume, another genius from their class Uchiha Sasuke. In some way, Hinata could let herself to think about him as one perfect guy, if only he wasn't so rude sometimes, and indifferent, and if he could smile even a bit. But no, he definitely wasn't her type of guy…

So there we are, we came to the last one, Uzumaki Naruto. Every girl's dream, famous womanizer and world's biggest mystery. She looked at his empty seat. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't figure him out.

Another thing Hinata achieved in this passing month. She was given a title of 'Class prez' , who knows why, probably Mr. Umino thought that she will fit in easier. It went well for Hinata, Prez's everyday duties made her to concentrate on her work and discard unnecessary thoughts.

Also, she started making friends… a female ones, considering a fact that she was mostly seen hanging out with Kiba and Shino. When Ino spoke to her first time, at their lunch break, Hinata thought that she mistook her for someone. She turned backwards couple of times, but she saw no one behind her.

"Hinataa… hurry, will you? I'm getting hungry!"

"Yamanaka..-"

"Call me Ino, no need for such formalities!" she gave her one wide smile.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to others, you can't be all the time with those… barbaric brats! They will corrupt you…" she was actually pointing out on Kiba.

That's when she met Sakura and Ten Ten.. and she found out that she liked them. Ino and Sakura were pretty similar, both short tempered and always ready for a fight. But Ino had sophisticated, gentle stance and interesting ability in mind reading. Also she was loud party-girl.

Sakura, on the other hand, radiated with strong will. She had her moments of caring, and she knew how to comfort someone. Hinata understood why she decided to take medicine classes.

Ten Ten was known by her kind smile and protective attitude. And Hinata felt like she could easy fit in and make herself invisible. If Ino let her to.

So, today, Hinata took a deep breath as she was breaking through the crowd. She finally managed to get to the classroom, and she entered with her books clutched in her arms, and her eyes concentrated on the floor.

Walking towards her seat, she looked up, trying not to trip over some chair, and her gaze met most beautiful pair of blue eyes. She felt her heart skipping a beat as she whispered his name: "N-Naruto?"

* * *

Okay! this is kinda... 'moving on to a next happening' chapter... I wanted to show a bit how Hinata's life was, since we always get an insight from Nauto's corner...

I really hope you liked it... and.. **Opinions **people, pretty please?  
...thank you anyways... :D


	8. Plans and Games

**Disclaimer:** Still Not owning Naruto... *sighs*

It's been a while! I'm sorry for being this late... I just had this..conversation, with one NaruSaku fan, and I, ashamed, admit it got me... I started doubting for a bit, but I decided that I shouldn't give a damn, this is my fiction after all, so...

**Serious business:** Thanx again! For liking my story, favoriting and reviewing, it meant a lot!

Now, straight to chapter! if you decided to skip this my rant I don't mind xD ^^

* * *

8.

He stepped into bathtub and opened the faucet, letting warm water to pour on his body. He ran his fingers through hair, making sure that every lock gets soaked. His lips twisted into satisfied smile. Under the water, he was able to think more clearly, with it rustling around his ears and hindering every sound.

He then poured shampoo on his head, rubbing his scalp. He repeated same, applying soap to his body and massaging his painful neck. He had a bad sleep and it got numb.

He shut the faucet and took a step out, pulling his towel and wrapping it around his body. Water drops were sliding down his muscled chest, to his well developed abdomen and disappearing into soft fabric low on his hips. He stopped in front of the mirror.

Naruto frowned at the sight. With his callous rugged tips he touched his cheeks. Marks were still there, thin, uneven, red lines on his face that looked like cat's whiskers. A everlasting memory carved in his face. Tsunade suggested surgery, Naruto refused. He didn't mind, he gave a shit about his looks. Moreover, he smirked, now a lot less girls were clinging onto him and chased him down the hall.

When he came, on first day after his recovery, Naruto was dumb struck. He looked at them in notable surprise. They were crying. A fountains of tears were coming out of their eyes… They all almost soaked whole hallway! They were mourning his beautiful face, and sobbing into each other's shoulders.

Fine, not just like that, but, very similar to it! It became quite a ruckus. Whispers were breaking through whole school, that Uzumaki Naruto finally got what he deserved. He sighed. It was obvious to him that he behaved badly. He was using girls, toying with them, and eventually dumping them. He couldn't comprehend, why he was such a different person here. It disgusted him.

He took shaving foam and applied it to his face. It did become a bit bearded. After that he put a new aftershave that he recently bought, he knew girls would love it. She loved it. Whenever he put it, she would give him morning hug and she would burry nose in his neck and chuckle, not wanting to let go. A laughter of happiness.

He went into his bedroom and put his shirt on, pants and new, awesome belt with cocky buckle, and his black and orange jacket. He took his books.

He went out into coldish, windy morning, with a huge grin plastered to his face. Uzumaki Naruto had a plan.

* * *

Hinata walked down the street with her hands desperately clutching collar of her coat. She scolded herself mentally once more for forgetting scarf. Maybe she was winter type person, but she just couldn't get used to the cold.

Her cheeks became pink and her full lips blew out small, warm breath. She entered classroom, almost running, and took a place next to heater, where another person was already standing.

"Hinataa!" Ino greeted her cheerfully. Obviously, she already warmed herself up. Hinata grunted something in respond.

"Looks like you don't tolerate this cold weather very well… Me neither, if it makes you feel better."

"Ino… your stomach is still uncovered!"Hinata was stunned in disbelief.

"E-ehh?"

"Out there will almost start snowing, and you're still showing your stomach." She tried to pull her shirt down. As far as it could go lower.

"You tell her, maybe she'll listen to you.." one monotone voice spoke behind them causing Hinata to jump away and hit her hip in the heater, and Ino to pull her harshly, both slightly scared.

"Shut it, Shikamaru… do not interfere in what is not your business." Named man just shrugged and passed them, going to his seat.

"Ino…"

"What? Oh, don't give me that look Hinata… What have I done now?"

"Weren't you… too rough to Shikamaru? He's just concerned for you."

"Please… that lazy ass has no reason to worry about me. He actually seems like he has no worries on his mind at all…"

"Are you sure about that? Last week he did seem a bit upset." Hinata eyed her.

"Shikamaru did?" Now Ino looked at him. He was sitting in his chair, his face bowed down and his eyes glued onto floor. His hands were crossed on his knees with elbows leaned on it.

"Yeah, he wasn't even going to take a nap in the infirmary, not even once last week."

Choji, who took a seat next to Shikamaru seemed to ask him a question. Shikamaru's lips moved fast in short, abrupt respond, and his brows furrowed. He shook his head and avoided Choji's look, his dark eyes meeting Ino's. She quickly looked away.

"You're right… I haven't even noticed. And I call myself his friend." She bit her lip.

"You had that… misunderstanding with Sai." Ino waved away.

"It was a fight. And we broke up."

"I'm… s-sorry…I s-shouldn't..-"

"Why do you apologize for? He is the one who should… don't worry about it, since quite a while it didn't work out. I'm relieved that it is over."

"You sure?"

"I'll get over it… More important, I need to talk to Shika, something is seriously bothering him."

Just when she was about to step towards two boys not far away, Asuma entered into classroom.

"Kids, take your seats please… I am sorry for being late. I guess you hoped that class won't start? Well, too bad." They all groaned.

Hinata hurried to her desk, not missing to glance at one person in the corner of her eyes. When did he come? She missed to notice probably because she was in conversation, glued to the heat source.

Class ended somehow, everyone almost fell asleep. Except Hinata, who was carefully taking notes about country's economics, since 1967th. Bell rang, and Asuma, who gave her one quick nod, and one disapproving glance at Ino's place, where named girl was currently fixing her mascara, went out, almost crashing with someone.

Their homeroom teacher, Iruka , entered into classroom calmly, obviously used to this kind of scenes. Which considered throwing paper bombs at each other, lifting feet on the table, or singing loudly favorite song. After one paper bomb almost hit him, he turned his head slightly left and it missed his face, Hinata could swear she heard one disappointed mutter when someone complained at lost fifty points.

"Everyone, sit down for a minute!" it seemed like no one cared.

"That's all I'm asking, I have some news for you…" he tired again.

"You will be able to go on a part-time trip!" everyone sat where they first find chairs, some of them sitting on desks.

"Lovely, now that I have your full attention… You know that school festival is near. We should do our best, as seniors, to attract new students. I expect from you to prepare one excellent exhibition. What will it be, I'll leave a choice to you."

His hands were crossed on his backs. " You will arrange everything with your prez, and she will notify me about it later. You have a month to prepare it all. Of course, funds you will have to collect by yourself." Everyone groaned one 'unfair'.

Amused a little, Iruka call for her with one hand movement. He then left her standing in front of whole class. Hinata felt like heart attack is coming with every second. She clenched her fists, her palms starting to sweat, and her throat itching. She was gathering courage to speak.

"E-evr..-" she couldn't spill a word. Her cheeks burned. Class seemed completely uninterested for her standing there, as they negotiated what their stand will be. They were noisy, loud, and violent too, as they argued. Things were starting to heat up.

'Scary.." Hinata though as she placed her hands on desk. She took a deep breath and looked at wooden pattern. What is she going to do? Not just that they don't listen to her, but she doesn't even have an idea what to propose.

And she could guess, they wanted victory! Field trip needed to be won by any cost.

She felt someone's presence near her. She picked her look up and met familiar blue orbs. Her heart first stopped for a second, and then started beating like a bird in a cage. If she wasn't leaned on desk, she would probably fall on her knees.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" speak! Speak, damn it! She demanded to her brain.

"Your face is very red, are you ill?" he was smiling softly at her. Naruto was… and he spoke with her.

"I a-am f-f… fine!" she finally spoke. "I j-just am..-"

"Trying to figure out this new assignment?" he helped.

"That's right…" her enthusiasm dropped a bit.

"Aaand… how're you doin'?"

"B-bad.."

"I can help you…" he came closer to her, and she took few steps back, crashing into blackboard. He stood just in front of her, trapping her with his body. She felt his smell mixed with his perfume, initiating dizziness.

"I'll make them listen in no time, you just tell me what you want…" oh God… Hinata's mind was racing. A lot of things she wanted. And couple of them, she wanted from him too, not tied with previously topic. Her cheeks turned bright red when she realized her thoughts. She shook her head trying to pull herself together.

"T-thank you, U-uzum..-"

"Naruto… no need to thank me. Because I ain't doing it for free…" he grinned.

Hinata felt a bit scared. What was he trying to pull out? She could figure it.

"A date…" he nonchalantly blurt.

"Whaa.?"

"You…Me… a Date… together!" he added like it wasn't obvious.

"I..d-d-on't…" she felt like she was going to faint this time for real. She pushed him lightly, with her fists clenched. Even though it was an effort, Naruto moved away from her. She turned her backs to him.

"It's fine, Hinata… you don't have to…" he turned to class and crashed his fist onto table. A sound of impact made everyone shut up in surprise and fear. They jumped out of their skins.

"All you dumb fuckers, just shut up! Hinata here is trying for a while to say something!" They noticed girl trembling slightly behind him.

"Now, if you haven't understood it quite well, she's the one responsible, so she has to be actually involved!" they now looked guilty. He turned to the board and made three columns.

"Three ideas! Then, you will vote.. idea that gets most votes wins, and we'll go with that, understood?"

Hinata's mouth were wide opened in amazement. He managed to get a control of situation so easily. Like he wasn't, just before… telling that… she shook her head again.

"I must have got something wrong." She whispered to herself. She noticed Naruto was again standing in front of her with her notebook and pen and wearing a smug smile. He gave it to her and, passing her by, he whispered to her ear: "By the time this ends, you will want to go on a date with me, and you will be the one asking me…"

He buried his hands into pockets and left the classroom, leaving Hinata frozen. After a couple of seconds, she noticed everyone were calling for her attention, and with shaky fingers, she took a piece of chalk and started writing their propositions.

Yet, one thought wasn't leaving her mind. '_What kind of a game is Naruto playing?_'

* * *

Aaand cut! I always wanted to say that... xD ok, people, what do you think? **Opinion** is Highly appreciated... Now that things are starting to get complicated, for me also as author... but I'll pull it out somehow! ^-^


	9. Turmoil on the inside

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

It's been a while! I actually managed to come up with this one, and I'll post next one too! ^^ enough rants!

**Serious business: **thanks to you guys who are favorite-ing, reviewing or just simply reading! I really appreciate that... On to the chap then?

* * *

9.

Hinata closed entrance doors very carefully. She sighted with relief, taking her shoes off, and proceeded towards her room. Hoping that maybe she'll be able to steal couple of minutes for herself. She remembered, she promised Hanabi that she will send her news, and still hasn't done it.

Taking her jacket off and placing it over one chair, she sat by the computer and opened her mail. Of course, a new message was glistening on her screen.

She leaned on her elbow and started reading a, very long one actually for Hanabi's usual writing, letter that her sister sent her, urging her to write more occasionally!

"Hinata! I came back safe, don't worry about it. Yeah, I can imagine your relieved face right now. You need to stop considering me as a baby! Everything is same as usual, boring like hell! I skipped classes yesterday and went with some friends to the mall.." Hinata placed a hand over her mouth. She could only imagine what will happen when her father receive news.

"…Don't worry; I blackmailed one person that was supposed to report who was absent. Let me just say that my name is not on that list… smart huh?" Insert couple of smiling faces here that were returning huge grins to Hinata from the screen. Hinata facepalmed. Her sister truly was… irresponsible, going from one extreme to another. She chuckled a bit.

After all, she had to congratulate her on her courage. She continued reading.

"… And you know what? I'm glad that I did! I met a guy… I won't tell you his name yet, I don't want to summon bad luck. But I think that… I actually like him, in some twisted, confusing way… " Inserted one blushing face here. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, as she blinked couple of times. This was something new.

"Anyway, enough from me, I just needed to remind you, because you obviously forgot, I don't know how could you, dear sister! You forgot to send me some news! I'm hoping that you have a very good reason to do that! Thumbs up and fingers crossed! I'm waiting for your response. Sincerely, very impatient, your dear, most beloved little sister Hanabi." Hinata giggled. Hanabi never missed chance to point out how much Hinata loved her.

She took the keyboard and started typing. Couple of words about her grades, after she informed her how father was doing. How much she misses her. How weather started getting better, even though it's still awfully cold!

"And there's this guy… His name is Kiba, and he's just a classmate! But he's a very nice person… "she stopped typing. One face popped up in her mind. Should she write her about…him? Hinata typed couple of letters before she pressed 'delete' button.

For a moment she thought about it, deciding on the end to discard every though she was having about Naruto, pushing it away. He was making her feel sullen. Why, she wasn't able to comprehend.

Whenever she caught herself thinking about him, she would notice that she smiled. And that smile scared her. She would feel something in her stomach, for which she wasn't sure is it sickness or something far worse. And she would get all tensed up.

If she would look at his direction, somehow he would always return her glance, smiling widely. That smile he gives her is always able to make her blood boil. And Hinata felt like was loosing control.

Like it's not enough, these days Naruto was everywhere! On festival preparations, at the refectory sitting by the opposite table, he was showing up regularly on, almost, every class, the only place he was never been at is girl's restroom!

Hinata wasn't sure why it bothered her though. Although, when she wasn't able to catch a glimpse of his silhouette, she was receiving strange notion of… longing? She discarded these thoughts in disbelief, mentally scolding herself. She would never longue for someone like Uzumaki Naruto… right?

Finishing her letter with one deep sigh, destroying every type that she wrote about him, Hinata finally sent it. She went through remaining letters, only to notice message from Ino that was labeled as urgent. Hinata figured what it was. When she opened mail, her suspicions were confirmed, those were sketches for maid's outfits that needed to be sewed. Ino enjoyed in this part of job, so Hinata decided to leave her everything. Pointing out very clearly that, as Prez, she will never, ever, going to put that on, not even for Ino. That one, short, skirt made of velvet, the apron, some corset styled top, and even a white, laced headdress. Heels she didn't even want to mention! Hinata shivered a bit.

It all happened that day when her hell started. After Naruto went out with his cocky grin, Hinata was left in front of the blackboard, feeling slightly dizzy. She was mechanically writing down what they told her. After those couples of moments that she needed to pull herself together, she realized that decision was made: for upcoming festival their class will prepare a café. With butlers and maids, in, of course, their special outfits.

She slapped her forehead again, for who know what time. She was left only to agree at their pleading faces. Every her attempt to oppose was denied, and her every excuse was crushed with 'reasonable' cause.

And she was the one left to the mercy of their homeroom teacher. He actually took news far better than she expected. First, he was desperately complaining to no one in particular for half an hour. Then he spent some time in discovering whose idea was it. It showed that it was hinted by no one else but Naruto himself. After that, he smiled widely with one bodeful grin and it seemed like he forgot about his previous agitation.

On the other hand, for couple of days after, Naruto was very miserable. And Hinata was silently satisfied.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and sent Ino approving response, after she firstly made sure that everything looked appropriate. Ino tended to exaggerate sometimes...

She decided to check their funds again. Like previous couple of times, results were still disappointing. No matter how many times she calculated it, cutting budgets where she was able to, they still needed a bit more. It turned out more expensive than they planned.

Still, she kept it for herself. She didn't want to let them down. And now, she had no idea how was she going to pull it out.

She though about asking her father, but… that idea was rejected as soon as she thought about it. Her savings could be included though… maybe not cover everything but… it would surely cover minus a bit.

For days she has been banging her head over it, and solution was nowhere to be found.

She took calculator again and started depriving some numbers, when she was interrupted by loud, harsh knocking. One of her butlers informed her that her piano teacher came, and that she was to be prepared to meet her as soon as she's ready. Quickly, if it was possible. She wished to take her time, deliberately, but she felt sorry for poor, old Mrs. Chiyo, so she dropped her pencil and hurried downstairs towards the salon.

* * *

So, I know this is not something specilal, yeah... but... **Opinions? **I would like to know what you think... Also, I recommend going to next one, it's more interesting... to me, at least... Read and Review! :D


	10. Change of pace

**Disclaimer: **Me,still NOT owning Naruto... That's something that won't change... *sighs* xD

Here's next one, as I promised.. did I? umm, on to the chapter people! :D

* * *

10.

Naruto entered school hallways with yawn. After he skipped last two classes, he decided it was only fair to go and check his classmates, and their preparations for a café. He put on smug smile.

It was one great idea that he got, it just needed to be placed into someone's head, and voilà! It spread through whole class. Even though Iruka on the end found out that Naruto suggested it. He suspected that Kiba was involved with it… And man, it was such a pain in the ass to be forced to clean school hallways every day after school for two weeks!

But it was worth of it! He laughed a bit. His mind wandered to Hinata wearing maid's outfit… He quickly shook his head. Not in his wildest dreams he… well, maybe then, but, Naruto wasn't a pervert! He was a boy with imagination, that's it. A man, actually, trapped in a body of a schoolboy. And it drove him crazy!

All he wanted is to take her hand, one more time. To touch her, one more time, to caress her face, hold her tight, to kiss those lips… He clenched his jaw.

And he was just slamming into wall, figuratively. Actually he almost crashed into closed classroom doors.

"Geez…" He opened them noisily, connecting them with the wall and making one little whole on the mentioned quite bigger. He rubbed back of his neck, pulling his backpack off his shoulder and throwing it onto his desk.

He noticed someone produced a muffled, frightened scream, as she bounced on her chair. He looked at direction from where sound came, and his face brightened in pleasant surprise.

" Hinata? Forgive me, I didn't know you were here…" he was smiling silly.

"I-It's absolutely f-fine… I h-haven't e-e-expected it, that's all!" she stuttered, again, her cheeks turning pink.

"So… " He leaned above her shoulder trying to see what she was doing. Her backs stiffened and fists clenched. "What are you up to?"

"I'm… j-just checking our f-funds…" she sighted.

"Something wrong?" When he missed respond from her, that she actually haven't said, he continued in his curiosity.

"You look all stressed up.."

"It… seems that we w-will not have e-enough money…" she gave him one worried look. When her orbs met his, she quickly broke the eye contact hiding her face and bowing her head down.

Naruto had to bend over the desk and look at her from underneath. Which caused his head to clash with wooden table.

"Ouch!" he rubbed sour spot, frowning at her.

"G-god! Are y-you okay?" she leaned a bit towards him.

"Perfectly fine!" he gave her one goofy smile. And for the first time, she responded with sincere one. It made him smile even wider. And her face to turn bright red.

"Don't look away, Hinata!" he touched her chin and forced her to look back at him.

"Hold your head high proudly, look at people with confidence!" she remained quiet.

"I'm sorry…" he suddenly blurt out after an awkward pause.

"W-why?"

"I have no right to butt in your life. And for the other day..-" he saw her shook away.

"I don't mind…" when she realized what she said, her lips parted in slight shock.

"I-I m-mean…" she tried to explain but he stopped her with one chuckle.

"I know what you meant. You're just too kind person, Hinata… You can't even hold grudge against someone. Not even someone like me…" he sighted.

"T-there's nothing wrong with y-you U-uzm..-"

"It's Naruto! N-A-R-U-T-O!" he insisted, stressing every letter.

"N-Naruto…" his name escaped her lips, and oh god… how he loved to hear the sound of it again! Like he was brought back out of a very long silence.

"Yeah! That's it!" he gave her thumb up, and she started blushing again. Her eyes fell on paper in front of her, and her lips became thinner again.

"That's really troubling you, is it?"

"P-pretty much…"

"Don't worry, Hinata! We will collect money, leave it to me!" he pointed to his chest boldly.

"I-I don't want to t-trouble y-you…"

"It's not trouble… " he turned to leave. "For you… I'll do whatever it takes." glancing her over shoulder, he gifted her with one convincing, wide smile. He knew he caused turmoil in her again. It was clearly written on her face. The way it got red, then pale, and how she just stared at him in surprise.

He nodded shortly, making his decision stronger and walked out, leaving her to pull herself together.

When he managed to get home, stupid Sasuke was dragging things and they missed two busses, he dragged himself into his apartment. He wished he had car. But nooou, his stubborn custodian didn't want to give him one. He actually didn't want to give him money at all!

Reason was, as he insisted, that Jiraiya promised to his father Naruto will not grow up in some fancy, spoiled brat. Which he actually was, until he.. woke up. And that was reason why he had to use public transport, and got squashed between people from every side. He could swear, couple of times someone's hand squeezed his buttocks!

He shivered in disgust. He couldn't appraise, was it one old lady that was standing on his left, or that rough man that was… standing… very close… Naruto just hoped it was old lady!

Feeling like a crap, he put the key into lock on the inside, and was just about to enter his living room, when he heard people talk. He recognized voices. One belonged to Tsunade, and she was obviously furious. Naruto guessed who was person she talked with.

"That's what you deserved, you old pervert! Stop chasing for younger women!"

"I can't! They are admirable… source of information for my new novel!"

"You're writing another one of those… I don't know how to call it!"

"Puh-lease! Woman, this is true literature! They should put it into reading in high schools!" there was only a dull sound of, obviously, a punch, that prolonged into bunch of curses and even more complains.

"What the hell woman!"

"Start acting like a grown up, you old geezer! "

"Start acting like a woman! Ouch, no, no… okay, I pull that back!" there was a slight pause before he proceeded.

"You obviously are one…" Naruto heard her responding with one 'hn' proudly.

"I mean, look at that bust size!" this man was digging his own grave… Naruto just shook away when she, how it seemed, crashed his floor. Probably with Jiraiya's head…

He walked in slowly, just to jump away with one short, frightened scream, pulling his hands in the air and placing them in front of himself, like protect.

"What the hell are you two doing, damn it!?" he covered his face.

"What?" Jiraiya asked flatly.

He was lying on the couch, shirtless, and Tsunade was above him, leaning onto his chest.

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"T-that..!" he pointed at them, still covering his eyes with other hand, half peeking.

"I'm just cleaning his cuts…" Tsunade explained with bored face.

"What were you thinking we were doing?" Jiraiya asked obviously amused.

"Don't even answer it!" She threatened, giving old man one death glare.

"You're done! " she slapped his shoulder and got up. He yawned in pain.

"You're leaving?" Jiraiya quickly followed.

"I have duty service at hospital tonight…" she sighted. Naruto remembered, she still hasn't become head of the hospital.

"But… I could give you a ride to the work."

"Like that?" she pointed out at his bandaged shoulder.

"I have other hand…" she laughed a bit.

"See you later, Naruto… Make sure that he doesn't go out, well, at least tonight." She frowned at Jiraiya and went out.

"That woman…" Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief and admiration. His face suddenly became sad.

"You… and Granny?" Naruto was dumb struck.

"No, never… Once, I opened that circle. And now we just continue going round and round, but she always remains unreachable." He turned away, positioning himself on couch again.

"Your shoulder?"

"Nothing to worry about, just dislocated… but I have some news for you."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be staying at your place for some time…" Jiraiya leaned on one small pillow like he was about to sleep.

"WHAT?!"

"I have to, I have some constructions at my place…"

"Aren't you magician? Make yourself a new one!"

"WHAT the..? I'm no magician! I'm human, just like you…. only with special ability."

"In helping Others!" When Naruto was about to continue he quickly added.

"Perfect, because I need money! So you'll help me!" he grinned.

"Nope…"

"Whaa..?"

"I told you once, haven't I?

"But, now it's really urgent!" he was pleading. "It's not for me!"

"I don't give a damn, earn it…"

"I will, by you paying me a rent!" Naruto exulted.

"No can do..." Jiraiya stepped towards one empty room.

"Wait a second, you can't just move in, just like that!" Naruto started complaining. He was ready for a riot! His heart burned with flames of justice for all those innocent boys that were tricked by old geezers who..-

"Actually, I can, I have legal right, since I'm your custodian. Do you want me to get a warrant?"

Naruto's determination sank like holed ball in a huge pool.

"Thought so… Put an effort in it… who knows, maybe it will be fun? It will definitely pay of…" with one mysterious face and smug smile, Jiraiya left Naruto deep in thought.

* * *

Wow... I actually managed to come up with tenth chapter! Who knew.. I always give up on thing, so it's surprising for me... xD So, did you like it? Or you hate it? Is it stupid? I would like to know, but reaaaally, what do you guys think, and what you expect? **Opinions**? R&R guys! xDD


	11. Acknowledging

**Disclaimer: Nope... I do not own Naruto or any other thing except this story's plot... **

**Serious business: Thanks! **To all of you who are reviewing, favorite-ing or just simply reading my story. I hope you liked it so far... I'll try to improve it, or better say, to improve my writing skills.. :p  
Anyways, off to the chapter, it's far more interesting to read... :D

* * *

11.

Naruto walked down the streets with his hands tugged in his pockets. Light jacket that he put on was definitely out of use on this sharp, cold weather. He blew some air that instantly showed in a shape of smoke and looked up. Four hooded silhouettes were standing not so far away.

He approached them with huge grin.

"Dobe… explain again, why am I doing this?" it was obvious who was first, an grumpy, arrogant boy.

"To help me, of course!" Naruto's enthusiasm was unbeatable.

"How will that make me pleased again?"

"Oh, stop complaining, we do this to collect money for festival! Right, Shikamaru?" named boy just shrugged. He turned to his friend, chubby boy with a potato crisps in his hand, who chewed them, obviously uninterested for this argue. Shikamaru grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto, being usual himself, interpreted everything on his own way.

"It's so cold, Naruto!" Shikamaru yawned, blowing hot air in his frozen hands.

"Come on… As soon as we start with this community work, we will get warm!" He stepped proudly.

Everyone else behind him groaned in unsatisfaction. Why were boys up so early in the morning? Answer is easy… Naruto thought thoroughly last couple of days what is he supposed to do to help with the funds. While going back home from school, he saw one poster glued to the pole. It said that young people are wanted, to help with community work.

'_Prize wasn't much, but at least it's something_.' Naruto though, examining the ad. On the end, he figured it would be more producing if he invited more people. Not telling them what was going on, of course.

Today was the third day of their community work, and they got a task to clean up the park. A lot of gross stuff was to be found there. Naruto cursed when he stepped into doggie pop.

He asked Shino too, but boy was busy with some family stuff, he excused himself, and Naruto saw he was honest. With Kiba… No! He didn't want to talk with. So that he could steal all his glory with Hinata? Never!

So, rest of his team was here, on the cold air, getting their butts frozen, and rubbing their palms every couple of minutes. Naruto sure needed to congratulate them. With due respect, regardless their usual bitching, they worked fast, and they worked hard. And also, one more thing: He wasn't alone in this.

This though made him smile.

"Oi, dobe! Do not slack off damn it!"

"Shut up, Sasuke Teme!" He took his stick with needle on its back end and started collecting trash again. Secretly, he was smiling like an idiot.

"I'll never understand, how you two are best friends…" Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief.

"Believe me, Nara… me neither… " Sasuke grunted and everyone started laughing at Naruto's pouting face.

" Dobe… are you sure that you're fine like that?" Sasuke looked at him with bored expression.

"Why?"

"Aren't you feeling cold? We're all wearing warm jackets here. " Shikamaru pointed out.

"Nah, man.. I'm fine!" Naruto was boldly puffing up his chest.

"Whatever you say.."

Couple of minutes later, and few layers on bench that seemed washed before Naruto painted it in, awkward, orange color, and he rubbed his forehead, feeling worn out.

He stretched his back trying to loosen his frozen, stiff muscles.

"Let's have something to eat before school?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Right! Barbeque time!" Choji, until now completely uninterested, exploded in enthusiasm.

"Easy buddy…" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Well… I think we could grab something to eat…"

Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, and there he was trying to suggest his favorite meal, ramen, he found himself in a warm, cozy barbeque restaurant, not so far away.

Sasuke was sitting to his left, feeling probably awkward, considering the fact that boy liked more private atmospheres which included him, and him only. Preferably certain pink haired girl. He was staring in his hands, checking his phone every minute.

"Oh why don't you just call her!" Naruto was ready to bang his, or rather Sasuke's head to a wooden table.

"Call who?"

"Sakura, I know you want to call her…" Naruto grinned.

"Geez, get that smile off your face, you're scaring shit out of me!" Sasuke would jump away along with his chair, if that was possible.

"Do not change the subject, Teme!"

"I am not, I'm actually trying to ignore bunch of stupidity that comes out of you… it might be epidemic, you know…"

"What the hell you just said?! Bullshit anyway! You're just being a coward…" Naruto crossed his arms with a conclusion. He was wearing calm, wise expression, which was probably what annoyed Sasuke to no end.

Shikamaru was left only to sweatdrop, pointing his attention the meal in front of him, and following Choji's example: Don't give a shit.

"I… am not! I just don't wanna call her, that's all!"

"Then turn off your phone.."

"No.."

"Why not? Ahh, I see, Sakura might call.."

"What?! No! Okay, now you'll see… I won't call her, because I don't want to… I'll send her message!" He started typing with annoyed expression and cheeks that started turning pink.

"Pfff… Lame.. You're so lame Sasuke… "

"Why you..-"

"Hey… I really need to ask you a favor." Naruto continued, interrupting him, suddenly getting serious.

"Whatever… It's fine…" Sasuke waved away.

Naruto just smiled.

"That's..- " He stopped, hiding his face in his hands. "Achoo!" His eyes became teary.

"Geez, dobe! Wipe your nose, damn it…"

* * *

Hinata walked slowly behind two girls. They were chatting loudly, occasionally fighting, slightly insulting, and yelling a lot as they walked down the street. She was smiling widely. Somehow, it made her heart warm, that she had at least two persons that she could call friends.

"Ehh, I need to stop by here!" Sakura suddenly stopped, making Hinata to bump into her.

"Sorry, Hinata! Are you alright?" She caught her quickly, before Hinata could trip and fall.

"Yes, yes… sorry…" She looked at the sign of the place they found themselves in front of. A bakery?

"Why are we here again? I can't eat here… it's not good for my diet…" Ino complained.

"We're not eating here… I promised Naruto I'll bring him something to eat today… I should buy something for Sasuke to I guess… " She took her wallet.

"I swear, these two will leave me broke one day…"

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure either… The other day, they said that for the couple of days I'll have to bring them something to eat, since they won't have enough time to prepare something… I think those are just excuses, they're buying breakfasts anyway!"

"But… doesn't N-Naruto have s-someone to prepare him a breakfast? Are his parents away?" Hinata found herself curious. But, look on her friends' faces made her feel bad about it. Ino looked away, and Sakura bit her lower lip, before she answered.

"No… Naruto lives alone since his fifth year. He has godfather that is his custodian, of course, but that man doesn't sped much time here so… He's been all alone since he knew for himself." She sighted.

"I… I'm really sorry.."

"Don't apologize, it's not like you meant something wrong. But I can't tell you more, that's something only Naruto knows. He never spoke with anyone about it, except his 'granny' , as he calls her. She's the woman that practically raised him.

Hinata remained quiet. She stayed in front of the store, but her mind wandered through people, streets, to that one person she was thinking of.

_'So… he's always been alone. I can quite understand him… the feeling of empty room, inside those four walls… If there is someone that can know me, then… maybe that could be Uzumaki Naruto…'_

She had no idea how much she was right.

She entered classroom still thinking about him. Hinata felt need to just talk to him. Merely couple of words. Just to be with him. She wanted to know would she feel strange again. And will she recognize those feelings this time.

Her eyes searched to the empty room, but bunch of blond hair was nowhere to be found.

"Hinata?" she heard indifferent voice behind her that snapped her from her thoughts.

"Ahh, Uchiha…" she jumped away a bit.

"Sorry… I was trying to call for you, but you were spacing out.. Anyway, Naruto he…" Sasuke buried hands in his pockets.

"Geez.. Here! He wanted me to give you this." He finally pulled out neatly folded envelope.

"W…What is t-that?" she slowly took it, like it was going to bite her hand off.

"It's the money… For the school festival!"

"Ah, I see… but…"

_'For you, I'll do whatever it takes…' _Those were his words…

"Where's Naruto?"

"He'll come later, he needed to go home. We'll find him at the amphitheater, I guess."

And he was right. Before Kurenai's class started, Hinata decided to go and check, as she made herself to believe, props for the festival. It was just around the corned, and they had to finish their preparations. Even Ino was almost done with clothing.

Clutching book that she took from the library for Kurenai's literature class, Hinata was standing in front of the closed amphitheater's doors. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed them lightly.

Someone was definitely in there. But room was poorly lit, light was shining only around that persone. And he was humming muffled some cheerful melody. Him, Hinata was sure, because she recognized that voice and familiar spiky, blond hair.

Hinata quietly walked in and remained still, just observing him. Her lips curved into warm smile and her eyes became gentle. Heart was pounding in her chests.

And sudden cognition struck her. Her affection, towards man that she was running away from, grew into strong feelings that she couldn't, or rather, didn't want to discard.

Hinata gulped, slightly scared. In her nervousness she just turned, running away. Before he could find her. Before she does something stupid. And yet, she couldn't let go of happiness that was growing in her.

* * *

'Kay, people, I'm really interested in your **opinions! **xD I'm wondering am I maybe dragging things to much? Cause I'm trying not to make sudden change in Hinata so that you guys would be like: How's that make any sense? o.O

But I also can't make it too slow, or you'll get bored... soo... what do you think? :p I need unbiased opinion... xD


	12. Yooosh Festival!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ***sobs a bit*** **

**Serious business: Thank you!** I was really happy when I read your reviews! Like every time though... It makes me to write more, and faster :D sooo, this is really unusually loooong chapter, for me at least... but it's a present! ^-^ I hope you like it, and... on to the story! :D

* * *

12.

It was cold November day, and gates of Konoha High were wide open. There was very simple reason for it, even though it was Sunday. Today was school's festival, and all students gathered to prove that their school name is worthwhile.

No, of course that had nothing to do with the fact that class which will win as most interesting, will get a chance to go on a trip!

All newcomers, boys and girls traveling in groups, or coming with their parents, were now left at though decision, to choose this very school. And proud students, seniors of Konoha High were here to help them in making that decision.

Hectic from early in the morning, class Presidents were literally running from hall to hall, from classroom to classroom, preparing their classmates, making sure that everything is at it's place, and that teachers are much calmer that they were.

For this last item perfectly made sure that it work out no one else than their history teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

It was said that, at the assembly hall, teachers were having great time, celebrating with a cup of sake, here or there. Not really drinking, and especially not exaggerating, just, a cup or two, to get them in the mood.

From gates, to the schools entrance, there were stands that some classes prepared, with flannels, sweets, and glass of juice that newcomers could take as they approached the entrance. At the bulletin board, there was hung a schedule of events that will follow when time comes.

Cheerful voices abound in enthusiasm, laughter and squeals echoed through Konoha High. Boys and girls were worked up as they reconsidered what even they want to visit first.

Same situation could be detected in school hallways. Students were ready, and they were full with the power of youth! This particular thought was concluded by PA teacher Maito Gai. He proudly brushed his chin with a thumb before he gave thumbs up to his favorite student, Rock Lee.

At this, Kakashi just facepalmed and turned towards Sakura.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes! Don't worry, Mr. Kakashi, we will make spectacle!" a little uncertain, she added. "At least we will try and make it more interesting than it actually sounds."

"Come on, show a bit of spirit! Look at these guys… " with his usual, bored eyes, looking at her over his well, weird mask, he pointed towards two figures that exploded in fervor.

"Yeah… well, something like that…"

"No worries, Mr. Kakashi… Excuse me now…" she ran towards one bustling figure that whizzed down the hall.

"Hinata!" named girl stopped and turned suddenly, obviously struck.

"Sorry… didn't mean to scare you…" Sakura gasped, feeling slightly out of breath.

"Eh, sorry… I was lost in my mind…" she humbly bowed her head.

"Please…" Sakura tapped her shoulder and gave her one wide smile. "Aren't we all?"

"Yeah…" Hinata smiled back.

"So… how's café doing? Um…" she glanced her from head to toes. "You're not wearing maid's uniform?"

"No, yeah… I mean no… I won't be doing that. I'm in charge for the paperwork."

"Really?! Damn, lots will be disappointed… No offense!" she added noticing girl's cheeks starting to turn red.

"W-what a-about yours?"

" Oh gosh! You reminded me on time! I should be going to put on a kimono, I will need some time to wrap it…"

"Do you… " Hinata bowed her head again "Do you maybe need some help?" she blurt out. Sakura looked at her, her eyes widened in surprise, and then she smiled gently.

"You know how to wrap up kimono?"

"I-I used t-to do it for my sister, instead of my mother…"

"I see… well, I'll be glad, if you helped me with it." She saw no happier or more sincere smile than Hinata's at that time.

"How come you guys decided to do an historical event?"

"Well… since our head teacher is Kakashi, and he teaches history… Also when we heard for your idea, we got discouraged, and there was this topic about Samurai that we were discussing… one thing led to another… "

"So… what about boys? Are they really going to wear real Samurai armor?"

"No, no… of course not…" she burst in small laughter "They wished! But they'll be wearing only kimono's with hakama, matching pair of sandals, and wooden katana.

They reached dressing rooms, and Hinata saw Lee from Sakura's class,who was talking with her cousin. It seemed that Neji was stalling, as he was still in his clothing, while Lee wore exactly what Sakura just described. She looked at them, and Neji frowned at her making her to look away, ashamed.

Her cousin didn't like her. Actually, Hinata was in deep belief that he hated her. He hasn't spoke much with her since she came to this school, and maybe only because of their same last names, people could conclude they were cousins.

Since her childhood, he always avoided her, trying not to be around her much. If he had to, he kept quiet, strictly frowning at her. Hinata didn't know why.

And she did want to make things better, she really tried to be polite with him, to show him that she cared, but these things seemed to make him more upset.

"Family troubles?" Sakura's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She nodded shortly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here…" she had guilty expression. "You can leave, if you want it's fine..-"

"No… Everything is alright. This is nothing new. It's quite acceptable, actually."

"Really? Does… things like this always happen?"

"Not actually, only when we're forced to meet."

"Ah… sorry for butting in.." Hinata shook away slightly.

More boys came out of men's locker room, jauntily filling hallway, with their katana thrown on their shoulders, and their exposed, bare chests.

Hinata dashed into girl's changing room with her face all red, followed by Sakura's chuckles.

* * *

On almost opposite side of school, Naruto fixed his collar. Reconsidering again should he put his neck-tie, he dismissed it, leaving his neck open. He smirked satisfied in front of one mirror.

"Dobe, move aside, will you? I need to check this." Sasuke pointed at his, clumsily tied necktie.

"Lame… it looks really lame!" Naruto burst out in laughter. He stepped aside and took napkin. Feel of aching in his throat started again, as he coughed. Slight dizziness ran through his brain again.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong…" he shrugged.

"Che…" Sasuke pointed his attention towards his collar again. "I just can't seem to put this thing on!"

"Troublesome… I have same problem here."

"You two should just do as I did, and put this shit away… it's unnecessary anyway…"

"Geez, Naruto… We have to look appropriate. No matter how much of a drag this actually is." Shikamaru was now pulling both ends of his tie, not able to decide what side is supposed to be longer, and which one should be shorter.

Naruto just sniffed, feeling like crap. Since he got up, his head hurt like huge hammer fell on it. His eyes were teary and his nose was red and swollen. Well, at least it seemed like that to him.

"What are you three dumbasses doing?" Ravishing blonde with even more delightful attitude was frowning at them.

Naruto whistled in surprise.

"Now you really outdid yourself, Ino…" he added. "You think?" Huge smile showed on her face.

"How do I look?" she turned full circle. Her purple maid uniform, white apron, and matching white laced cap with purple pattern on her head made her look stunning.

"Absolutely gorgeous! My lady…" he bowed offered her hand. She chuckled and took it, returning him curtsey. "Master…"

They would continue with their funny game, if named two dumbasses, that seemed choked, weren't now taking sharp breath, still staring. But, that wasn't what actually startled them.

"My, Ino, is that really you? Could it be that something actually made you look pretty? " named girl turned towards female voice that snickered behind her.

"Eeehh? What about you, big forehead? It actually seems that you know how to look more gentle and feminine, when you want!" They both started laughing when boys just sweatdroped.

"Really, Ino… you definitely surpassed yourself."

"You look beautiful too, Sakura…" Ino smirked.

"Oh, how modest of you…" Sakura noticed with a dose of irony.

They turned towards their public.

"What? Oh, just give me that!" annoyed, Ino slapped Shikamaru's hands away and took his tie. "Pathetic… you don't even know how to tie this, and you call yourself a genius?"

"W-whaa? Ahh… this? Geez, it's not like I'm going around thinking how should I tie a necktie." He stumbled when she pulled him towards her.

"How am I supposed to tie it, if you're on the other side of the room?"

"Stop bossing around… troublesome…" he tensed when she brought herself closer. His cheeks burned, but it seemed that she hasn't noticed a thing, being completely focused at node that she was tying. _'As usual…_'

"Uh… Sakura…" Sasuke frowned, looking away. He was pulling his tie.

"Che, you too?" amused, she took it. She noticed Naruto peeking behind her.

"Do you need me to tie it for you too Naruto?"

"Naah, I'm fine…umm… Where's Hinata? Have you seen her maybe?"

"Yes, actually. She helped me with kimono, before she rushed towards the assembly hall. It seems she's really busy with paperwork; she got it all thrown on her shoulders."

Naruto's previous joy dwindled. His facial expression turned into disappointed, like someone brought bunch of clouds at his sunny place.

"I think she said something about stopping by later." Sakura thought with finger on her chin.

"Yeah? That's nice…" Naruto grunted. His mood was obviously killed.

"Don't be so down, dobe!" Sasuke slapped his shoulders, harshly.

"Hey! What the hell, teme! That hurts!"

"At least I made you react... " he shrugged, not feeling guilt at all.

Few hours later, and who knows how many spilled drinks, eaten cakes, spoony eyes that glared at him, and Naruto was ready to jump out of the window that he just opened in their improvised kitchen, aka partitioned classroom.

He was pulling his shirt, trying to catch a breath. Tiredness was catching onto him, and for some reason, damn girls just kept coming! And calling for him! And… trying to touch him! It was freaking him out…

"Naruto! Someone's knocking! Help me!" he heard Ino's voice and groaned in annoyance. Here goes trouble again… what a drag.

* * *

Hinata stopped in front of her classroom, taking her breath and making it steady. She promised Ino that she will come and check on them, but things just kept coming! And she was really late, and probably really in trouble.

She cleared her throat and knocked, her hand trembling slightly. Doors opened, and beam of light hit her eyes. She saw tables covered with tablecloths, decorated with small, colored flowers that were placed on every table in cute little flowerpots, long, shiny glasses were filled with colorful drinks…

Everything seemed so… classy. She hasn't noticed that she opened her mouth in amazement, and was now openly staring.

"Welcome, My Lady!" she heard Ino's cheerful voice.

"Come on in, and we will give you appropriate service that you…-" another, manly voice was now cut off in his statement.

She slowly stepped in and looked at two blond figures that greeted her, smiling like an idiot. And she felt like one too. Ino glanced her, then Naruto, with one sneaky smile.

" If you might excuse me, I have some glasses to fill… Naruto, this is obviously on to you." She pushed him lightly, startling him.

"What? ah, yes…" His eyes were keeping contact with Hinata's.

"Mistress, if you would like to proceed…" he offered her hand, taking her small palm lightly.

"I will be your butler for this lovely evening, my name is..-"

"Naruto…" she finished,in her astonishment.

Maybe it was because of the light, that his eyes glowed with special glow when he looked at her. Maybe it was a game of shadows on his face, that made him look so breathtaking. Maybe it was her imagination that made her see things, when he placed his other palm on her waist, taking her to one empty table.

What she definitely didn't miss was murderous glares that were coming from some girls.

She looked up at his face. He was smiling gloriously.

There definitely was something in this night, something that made everything feel like taken out of a fairy tale. And, for some reason, she felt like a heroine. He made her feel like that.

With every look he threw at her, with every smile he gave her, even when he was serving other girls, with those silly 'thumb up' signs that he sent her from across the room.

Only thing that Hinata knew is that she felt like she was glued to the chair, she didn't want to leave. Atmosphere was different, people seemed different, she even saw Ino glancing at Shikamaru and blushing, as she cools herself, using tray instead of a fan. Hinata chuckled.

People started leaving, talking something about fireworks that is about to start. Everyone hurried to the schoolyard, from where it will be the best view.

"Let's go, Hinata!" Naruto took her hand and pulled her with him. She noticed she hasn't even objected, she didn't jump away. Instead, she just followed, with her heart pondering.

"W-where are we going?" she had to ask, slightly confused with the fact that they took stairs that went upwards, instead going down.

"You'll see… That's my favorite place where I go to think!" He gave her assuring smile.

They reached top floor, and he turned into one hallway. It led to one small door, behind which was attic.

"What…-"

"Don't worry. I wanted to show you fireworks, but with a better view. Down there is very crowded, I really doubt you'll be able to sneak into the crowd."

Hinata just nodded in agreement and gulped.

"Hinata… I really have no intention of hurting you." He knelt a bit away from her and looked through the window.

"Beast never wrecked his precious rose, even though it reminded him on something he wasn't able to have…" he added a bit quieter.

Hinata looked at him puzzled. He returned her glance, smiled lightly, and looked away again.

"That fairy tale, you know?" to her, all this seemed like a fairy tale.

Fireworks started, their shooting frightened her a bit. She smiled happily seeing all those colors that splashed on the night sky. She felt relieved. No, not only that. She felt comforted, free. She felt like this is where she belonged.

Hinata became aware of Naruto's presence again. He was staring at her, but his face seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" she managed to ask him.

"Have you ever had a feeling… that you had something, and you just let it go… just to slip, simply, and it was gone. And you're there, and it's right at the reach of your hand, but you can't have it again?" when she didn't respond, he placed hand on his head.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm saying nonsense, I don't know what is wrong with me..-" he looked up in a surprise. Hinata moved closer to him, and was now examining his face.

"You… don't be sad, please. Because, it makes me sad too." She sought quietly, placing her palm on his cheek. He placed his hand over it, looking her straight into her eyes.

"I won't…" he promised, equally quietly as she did just before and leaned towards her. "I won't…"

She pulled back a bit, but he kept moving closer. His face was now dangerously close.

What Hinata did was a pure reflex. She took his face in her palms and let him near. She could feel his warm breath on his neck, and she closed her eyes. That's when she felt it, a sudden notion on her lips.

'_A kiss…_' was what ran through her mind. She realized that she absolutely wasn't bothered with it. His lips were gentle, like he begged her to kiss him back. His arms pulled her lightly into gentle hug. Just when she started to like it, Naruto pulled away.

"I won't be using your kindness anymore…" he said hoarsely.

"Don't… say that. It sounds so stupid." She was slightly annoyed and she snapped at him, ending up in covering her mouth. She heard him giggle.

"You're just the same…" he told her. He closed his eyes and swayed, like he was falling to the side.

"Naruto!" she grabbed his shoulders. No response.

"What… Are you being goofy again?" she touched his forehead. It was burning.

"Can't be… You're ill? Then why did you come…" she shook away and took out her phone. She did only thing that she was able, called for help.

* * *

Okaay... I was really happy to write this chapter, I actually enjoyed it more than I though... xD I tried to pull out that fluffy, out of fairy tale atmosphere, but... I think I failed... :p anyway, you know what's next: **Opinions** that you guys will, umm, maybe, leave... If it's not much of a trouble... Don't be lazy! :D


	13. Winter magic

**Disclaimer:** Even though I was a bit absent, **I still do not own Naruto...** xD

Here I am with a new chapter, that is.. umm, for my taste avarage long...

First, **serious business,** which is me Thanking you for your wonderful reviews...** It makes me wanna write! **:D

And second, but not less important, I apologize... no, I'm not quitting this story... is that's what you thought... xD I want to apologize for grammatical and all mistakes I made...I'll try to be better and not to hurry when writing... And I wanna apologize for taking a bit long... now, enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

13.

As days were passing by, it was becoming even colder.

But, besides all those inconveniences that this fact brought, like a frozen fingers, five layers of clothing that made person either suffocate of fall down to the ground, not able to stand up and left to mercy of bullies or teachers that accidentally found themselves near that poor person, hence putting aside those particular unfortunate facts, winter knew how to bring out some pleasant things.

Winter could freely be interpreted like a new Cupid! Yes, believe those words…

Hinata, herself, was in slight disbelief with this certain thought as, right before her eyes, unbelievable things were happening.

Her cousin, yes, the one and only, Cold, Strict, Uptight, Hyuga Neji was walking hand under hand with a girl! And even more,passing her by, he haven't glared her with frown like he used to. Instead, he bowed his head slightly, his cheeks turning red, and smiled weakly, obviously feeling very discomforted.

And as Hinata just stood there, still shocked, trying to decide was this maybe an illusion, created from the cold wind that blow at her face and maybe reached her brain, or was a real thing, girl cheerfully spoke as she waved at her!

"Hinata! What are you doing at the doors, for god's sake, come inside! Classes are about to start!"

"Eh, T-Tenten…" she clumsily stepped inside the school halls, feeling even more awkward. She and Neji were both waiting the for other one to speak.

"Neji? Aren't you going to greet your cousin?"

"Ehh… yeah… Hinata! How are you feeling?" Tenten facepalmed.

"I'm-m f-fine… What abo.. about you?"

"I see you still have a habit to stutter… I've been…" he glanced at his girlfriend. "Very well."

With that, their conversation, thank god, and to the mutual pleasure of these two unfortunates, ended, and they both stood nervously jumping from one foot to another and looking at their toes.

"Oh, come on then, Neji, if you can't talk anymore, let's hurry, class will start…" Tenten rolled her eyes and winked at stunned and frozen Hinata.

Yes, indeed, Winter was able to bring romance back from the closet that it was trapped in.

If you would only look at one classroom, you would see bunch of students cheerfully chatting, and some of them would look at others like they see them for the first time.

For those who are shy, this was opportunity to boldly step in conversation, giving their personal opinion.

On the other side of the room, romance was blossoming just next to the heater. Girls, naturally sensitive towards cold weather, would stick to the very source of the heat, and would remain there, glued, until sensation of burning would run through their gentle skin. This would also give a chance to the boys to approach them, using some lame excuse, because, of course they weren't feeling cold!

A bit of chatting here, a sweet talks there, and on very next day gossips would run through the school about this or that couple.

Another great benefit was brought by winter, as far at it was concerned by Konoha High's lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara.

Ino was finally compelled to wear normal clothing, and was now still wrapped in her warm coat, as she cursed bitterly at this cold weather.

This made Hinata to chuckle, almost loudly, as she stepped in the classroom, greeted by Ino's not a bit lady-like vocabulary. It sounded more like those bus drivers, when someone suddenly cuts them, getting in their way, or when red light catches them.

But, one thing was certain, people were communicating more, getting to know each other more, and grew to like each other more.

"Stop yelling already, you troublesome woman…" Shikamaru groaned in annoyance.

"Don't tell me what to do, you lazy ass!" she snarled at him. "This is how I make myself feel better!"

"By making all around you miserable?"

"Exactly!" she grinned and jumped off her desk. "Now if you excuse me, I have a lot more people to make miserable!" slightly offended tone was able to be caught in her words. Before Shikamaru even got a chance to answer, and we will never know would it be smart idea, Ino was next to Hinata, clinging onto her arm, and making poor girl jump out of her skin.

"Helloo, Hinata!" she obviously exulted.

"I-no…" she looked at named girl in confusion.

"You do not play dumb with me, darling! I want an explanation, and I want it right away!" Ino snapped her fist onto palm, in determination.

With one deep sigh, Hinata concluded that her hopes, which were that Ino will drop this subject, were only a thinking of naive fool that obviously did not know Ino. Hinata, however, knew Ino very well, but she still hoped.

"Can't you just… leave it?" she asked, a bit desperately.

"Of course not… I'm Yamanaka Ino, for god's sake; I'm an official Queen of gossips!"

Hinata's hopes sunk even deeper, in huge ocean of inevitability, and disappeared in same, with no chance of return.

She sat on her chair, and Ino placed herself next to her with chin resting on her hands, and looking at Hinata in obvious anticipation.

Hinata hid her hands in her lap, fidgeting her fingers, and trying to avoid her stare, in a admittedly unsuccessful try.

"So? What were you doing with Naruto, at school's attic, all alone?" Ino grinned widely.

"J-Just w-watching… fireworks!" Hinata managed to spill it out, her face turning all red as memories of that night stalked her, though not for the first time.

"Aaand? Speak, girl! Don't get all shy with me…"

"B-but, Inoo… there is nothing much to tell!" she swore that no one will ever know that she… that he… That Naruto kissed her! Mostly because she alone haven't believed in this, and also, because maybe she just imagined things. How would then anyone else believe in this?

Ino inspected her. Hinata felt warmness spreading up her neck towards her ears.

"You're lying to me."

"I'm… N-Not! I really… don't… I…"

"See? You can't even form one whole line! You don't know how to lie, Hinata…" Ino smiled with satisfaction.

"So, my conclusion is next: something did happen!" She leaned deeper in her chair, crossing her fingers, hands resting on her stomach, and lost in her thoughts.

"Then again, that thing does make you extremely red, so it's something huge… But knowing Naruto, he would never do something… bad to you… "She glanced her again and smiled even wider. This made Hinata to regret a bit that she ever called Ino! But, she had no choice…

She could never call Neji. And her father also was on a No list. Maybe she should have called Sakura…

Hinata knew that Ino would get mad at her for even thinking these thoughts.

"I admit, I guessed since the moment I saw you there with him, I just had to make sure… A kiss, maybe?"

Hinata stopped breathing. Damn it with Ino… or was she, Hinata, really this predictable?

"I told you I can read minds.." Ino joked.

"B-but, p-please… d-don't..-" she quickly cut her.

"I won't tell anyone… not until I talk with Naruto first…"she frowned.

"You're now my great friend!" Ino smiled at her, assuring. "I would never do something that would embarrass you..."

"Thank you, Ino…" Hinata breathed again, feeling greatly relieved.

"No problem!" Ino cheerfully jumped off the chair and went to take her place, barely noticing that teacher was already in the classroom and was now yelling at her to take her seat!

Hinata laughed lightly and shook her head. Instinctively, she turned towards seat behind her, a bit left, and her gaze met an empty chair. Strange sensation of loneliness filled her. She assumed Naruto was still ill, and of course that's why he was not able to come at school. But that didn't stop her to, a bit selfishly, wish for him to do so.

She sighted, turning towards blackboard, trying to focus at lecture and met Kiba's wide smile. She nodded lightly and started writing. _'This is going to be one very long day…'_ she though, and just then her phone vibrated, and one thought came to her mind.

* * *

So, how is it? can I know your opinions? I'm waiting here, with great anticipation! xD I will try to finish next one soon, and not to take a long time like with this one... It's almost done! :D  
-Sincerely... IMMC xD


	14. Treason

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto... **

Okay... here's new chapter, in which some things are explained and 'a hank starts to unfold' xD Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

14.

Naruto woke up abruptly, sitting up in his bed, and breathing fast. He knew he had dreamt something bad, it was obvious by his rushing heart, but he couldn't remember anymore what it was. He showed his blankets away and stood up. Scratching his nap and pulling his shirt down, he hurried towards bathroom, missing to notice two voices that were arguing at the kitchen. He slammed the doors and voices got muffled.

Yet, when he came out after finishing what he had to, he heard one man hissing angrily. He stopped at the doorpost and sharpened his hearing. Yes, Naruto shamelessly eavesdropped.

"Jiraiya, you can't be that reckless… Apartments don't go blowing everyday, with no reason!"

"I might have left stove on…" named man shrugged.

"You know very well that forensics checked that… there was no reason to suspect on accident… Also, they found traces of what once could be a planted explosive, so when you put the pieces together..-"

"Shikaku… What do you want me to say?"

"Is there anyone who might profit from your death?"

"Many people… heck, even Naruto… And don't go suspecting that boy!"

"Of course not…" Shikaku made a pause. "You do realize, that if this was someone's doings, then Naruto is in trouble too?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that… I'm looking for a new place to stay."

Naruto clenched his teeth.

For god's Sake, what was going on here? He had intention to find out immediately. Nonchalantly, Naruto walked in the kitchen, meeting their astonished glances, and faked surprise.

"Mr. Nara? I didn't catch you're here." He offered his hand, and poor, surprised man shook it.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto looked at them innocently.

"No, nothing's wrong?" Jiraiya quickly replied, giving Shikaku one look.

"Have you found out what happened, with pervy-sage's apartment?"

"It was accident, like I assumed." Jiraiya nervously laughed.

"I see… I told you it is better to let Tsunade cook for you." Naruto grinned widely.

"Yeah.. if only she cooked that good." Jiraiya grunted.

Somewhere far away, at Konoha Hospital, one blonde woman sneezed. Her assistant Shizune looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ill?"

"No, I don't think so… someone must have thought about me.. a lot these days!" they laughed.

Back at Jiraiya's place, Naruto and Shikaku chuckled, both trying to not burst out in laughter. Naruto still remembered Tsunade's cooking. When he and Hinata once went to pay her a visit, and stay at dinner, it ended in… well, Hinata cooking a new meal. Tsunade was pouting for months, saying that probably her stove was broken.

"I should get going now…" Shikaku stood up.

"Leaving so early?"

"Yeah… I'm on watch tonight, some drug dealing case… troublesome…" Naruto grinned. He knew from who Shikamaru took this word.

"Say hello to Shikamaru from me!"

"I will… Jiraiya, could you walk me to the doors?"

"Of course…" named man slowly stood up, his brows furrowed.

Naruto remained in kitchen. He was rewinding what he heard.

If blowing up Jiraiya's apartment was not an accident, then who had intention to do such thing? And why?

No matter how much he banged his head about it, he had no idea.

"Your teapot is whistling." Old man came back and leaned himself in chair.

"Oh.." Naruto quickly took it, burning his hand in process, then he cursed and dropped it, almost spilling whole tea, and blowing into his painful palm, he quickly placed it under stream of cold water."

Jiraiya watched this with indifferent look, and only laughed a bit. Naruto eyed him.

Usually, this damn pervert would laugh his ass out and mock him for hours! But now, nothing…

"Hey, old man.." Jiraiya looked up at him with interest.

"What Mr. Shikaku was saying… it was no accident, right?"

"So you heard it…" Jiraiya sighted, like one really tired man.

"Naruto, I think I owe you an explanation… I'll take it from the start." He rubbed his templates.

"You know how we met… When you made a decision to change one thing. That is Hinata's death. Well, once I did same thing… and then, I did it again, and again, and again. I was opening and closing many circles, hoping that thing will change, that I will save…" he shook his head and sighted again.

"But I couldn't… messing up timeline brings some consequences, you know. And then, I found out about you. And I saw how strong your feelings were, and I thought… 'This boy might change some things'! And I watch you doing stuff in your own way, and I'm trying to understand, where have I gone wrong?"

"What have you done, old man?" but Jiraiya haven't replied him. His eyes were still hidden as he looked down at his hands.

"I think that maybe there's a way for you to make things right, and maybe do what I couldn't. But I have to pay the price too, for all happiness that I got in return..-"

His words were interrupted with a doorbell. Like he woke up from a trance, Jiraiya looked at him with surprise and pointed at the doors.

"Go open, don't let people wait in front of the doors."

"But you were..-"

"Ahh, it's just some old man's ranting! Don't mind it…" he waved away.

"But, pervy-sage..-"

"Stop calling me like that!" Jiraiya sweatdropped, and a doorbell rang again. "Go and check it already!" he took some magazines, which Naruto could guess what they were, and not even wanting to check was he right, he walked out on the hall.

Going towards the doors, Naruto thought about old man's words. It sounded as if Jiraiya was trying to justify himself, and maybe… saying goodbye? "_I won't let you leave old man, I'll help you make things right!"_

He opened the doors, and pink haired girl looked at him with annoyance.

"Why the hell are you out of the bed?" Sakura passed him by and entered, taking her coat off and placed it on hanger.

Then, she took one paper bag with, if Naruto could see well, a lot of fruit and vegetables.

"Hello, Mr. Jiraiya!" she smiled at named man and placed bag at the counter.

"Ah, Sakura, I see you managed to come. I forgot to tell you, Naruto, Sakura here said she'll come to pay you a visit."

"I see…" Naruto scratched his head. He met Sakura's glare and saw her blushing and turning her head away, covering her eyes, and starting to yell at him, very loud.

"Go and put some clothing on, you idiot! That's not a way to greet a lady!" she snarled at him.

"Eeehh?" Naruto jumped away. "I can walk at my house the way I want!" he pouted, which earned him a punch on the head from a, now very angry, certain Lady.

"Fine damn it! I'll go, I'll go…" he grunted something in his chin, about women being so damn complicated and pain in the ass.

"What did you say?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just noticed how today is a very nice day!" he replied from his room.

Jiraiya was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, and laughing wholeheartedly.

"What are you doing anyway?" Naruto was now back and examining pot that Sakura placed at the stove.

"I believe word is 'cooking'" Jiraiya smartly deduced, and went back to reading his magazine and wipe his nose, with huge grin plastered to his face.

"Exactly!" Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Are you sure you know how it is done?" Naruto asked unsure, and got elbow in his loins.

"Of course I know… or else I wouldn't be doing it…" she continued with chopping vegetables, when her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Naruto smiled knowingly.

"Oh, it's just Sasuke… I forgot to tell him I'm skipping school today.."

"You… forgot?" Naruto was now struck.

"I planned to!" she replied, justifying herself.

"But… how could you forget to say something to Sasuke.." Naruto was confused.

"It happens, sheesh… what's wrong with you?" she eyed him.

"Nothing…" Naruto realized, it was not only Sasuke who was different, though he was still an dumb, arrogant idiot, but Sakura too… she actually forgets about Sasuke?! Naruto shook his head.

"It's almost ready; you could set plates on the table?" Sakura snapped him out of thoughts.

"Yeah, sure…"

He heard his phone alarming one new message.

"Hurry Naruto, it's hot!"

"Eehh, right!" he stretched his arm and took three plates and started setting table. Soon, he forgot about his phone.

If he maybe took it earlier…

* * *

Hinata rushed down the hall, with her heart beating so fats. She knew that her cheeks were red as they burned like they were on fire. She stopped to calm her breathing, still holding her phone.

Sending message to Naruto, it was very bold act, and she had no idea how she let Ino to persuade her to do it.

And yet, she did it! And now, she felt like she was on needles, as she examined her phone every second. But there was no reply.

She sighted, concluding that Naruto was probably taking rest, or maybe not wanting to answer to her and, feeling a bit disappointed, Hinata proceeded to class room.

Walking with her head lowered, she missed to notice that she passed by three very furious girls that glared at her. If glare could kill, then Hinata would probably fall down on the floor, never to get up again.

She felt strong hands around her shoulders that pulled her backwards, and in next moment, she found herself down on her knees, at cold, smelly restroom floor, and three pairs of legs were standing around her. She looked up at three unknown faces.

" So… this is her?" one of them spoke. "She's nothing special… just look at her!"

"Yeah… at least that previous one, she was at least pretty!" other one added.

"Pff… I don't understand, what Naruto sees in her?" she grabbed Hinata by her hair, and pulled her up, and Hinata screamed at sudden pain hitting her head. Girl smiled with evil grin.

"Pathetic… What do you want from Naruto?" she asked coldly.

"M-me? N-n-not..thing…" Hinata stammered even more.

"Awww, just look at this… our little princess is scared? Are you scared?" other girl brought herself close to Hinata's face.

"I think she's going to cry.." third finally spoke, and Hinata bit her lips. No way that she's going to cry, not in front of them!

First of them, one that was still pulling her hair, grabbed her jaw, pressing it very harshly.

"Come on, where are those tears?" She forced Hinata to look at her.

"Listen now, you little, pathetic bitch… Someone like you is not even worth of wiping dust from Naruto's shoes… is that clear?" When Hinata hasn't replied, because her jaw was still trapped, third girl, a bit short and with light hair, kicked her in the stomach, blowing all her air out. Hinata fell on her knees and shorty pressed her forehead onto cold tiles.

"Have you understood what was told to you?" she asked bitterly. Hinata nodded quickly.

"Get up…" first ordered her. "Quickly, don't stall!"

Her legs were shaking, and she had problems to take one proper breath, but Hinata managed to get up and look at them defiantly.

"Good.. Now, here's one reminder." First girl, that was tall as Hinata was, and maybe a bit taller, swung her hand and slapped her harshly. Hinata's head tilted backwards to her left, and she felt taste of salt liquid in her mouth.

Her hair was covering her face, stick to her skin wet from tears.

Walking out of the restroom, now free from her bullies, Hinata wandered through school hallways. Walking slowly, she was trying not to fall, due to her trembling legs.

She was almost at the doorways, finally getting to school entrance, when she heard one worried voice that called her.

"Hinata?! Where have you been? Everyone were looking for y..-" Ino was now few feet away, and Hinata turned to face her. Girl just stopped, frozen, her mouth slightly opened.

"What… the fuck happened to you?"

"You… p-pro…" Hinata fought with sobs. "You promised!" she finally screamed it out. "N-not to t-tell a-anyone.." She turned away and ran out, leaving Ino unable to move.

* * *

Out of the city of Konoha, there is one huge building all in glass. At it's top floor, on one office, light was turned off, and only one small beam of light, that came from a table lamp, was illuminating room. Two persons were there. One was sitting behind work desk, and leaning on his hand.

"You damned fools... How could you fail?"

"It was a mistake... it won't happen again, don't worry..." other man, that stood across, replied.

"If I give you another chance... we will proceed with second part, and leave that tiny detail for later... I want you to bring Him to me."

"Are you sure? Already?"

"Do as I said!" annoyed, first man raised his voice a bit. "You're dismissed!" When his abettor left, he sighted deeply.

"I'm surrounded with incompetent idiots.." he concluded.

* * *

I personally wasn't very satisfied with this chapter... I just couldn't finish it properly... but, story is finally starting! :D

so, I would like to know your **Opinions** ... Pretty please? Don't be lazy! :D


End file.
